


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Christmas, Drama, M/M, Romance, True Love, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже год, как Стайлз расстался с Дереком - своим бойфрендом и альфой.<br/>А теперь этот придурок возвращается домой на Рождество.</p><p>...история, где Стайлз работает в магазинчике сверхъественных товаров, Кора любит сладкое, а Айзек раздражает всех своим французским шармом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> История посвящается Мыше.

— Пятый хвост уже доставили? — Малия прижала телефон к щеке и гневно блеснула ярко-синими глазами. — Отец третий раз звонит. Задолбал.  
  
— После обеда привезут, — рассеянно отозвался Стайлз, сортируя пришедшие еще неделю назад зубы берсерков. Работа была несложная, но требующая внимания и сосредоточенности. — Там курьер-оборотень, утром не работает. Кроме того, у хвостов кицунэ есть особые требования по транспортировке, и Питер это знает.  
  
— Да, ты меня задолбал! — громко повторила в трубку Малия. — Гребаный пятый хвост… А, ты слышал? Ну отлично, пока.  
  
С раздражением кинув телефон в карман рабочего фартука, Малия провела рукой по волосам и встряхнулась.  
  
— Помочь с зубами?  
  
— Лучше аконит проверь, ему давно пора высохнуть.  
  
Стайлз задумался, вертя в пальцах клык. Кажется, это обычный человеческий, потом посмотрит под микроскопом. Вечно Калаверас пытаются их надуть! Сколько можно, пора требовать с них скидку за систематические «ошибки».  
  
— Между прочим, я тоже не люблю аконит, — фыркнула Малия и скрылась в подсобке.  
  
— Я не люблю его больше! — проорал ей вслед Стайлз. — И не забудь перчатки и респиратор!  
  
— Я не тупая, — Малия выглянула из-за занавески. — Кстати, папа сказал, Дерек приезжает. Ты в курсе?  
  
— Один? — Стайлз от неожиданности так сильно сжал желтоватый резец, что уколол палец.  
  
— С девчонками. С сестричкой Лорой и сестричкой Корой!  
  
— Здорово, — соврал Стайлз. — Давно их не видел.  
  
— Да уж, давненько, — Малия безмятежно улыбнулась. — Кстати, напомни еще разочек, почему вы с кузеном расстались?  
  
— Он помыл пол моей любимой футболкой! — объяснил Стайлз, добавив в голос побольше праведного гнева. — Той, оранжево-голубой.  
  
— Фу, — на лице Малии проступило разочарование. — Мне больше нравится версия, где он запрещал тебе ездить на его тачке.  
  
— Да? — Стайлз кинул резец в высокую банку, тщательно стерев с него капельку своей крови. — Что ж, жаль тебя огорчать, но он не раз давал мне ключи от Камаро.  
  
— И зачем ты все время врешь?  
  
— А зачем вы продолжаете меня спрашивать? — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Приходится врать.  
  
— Про футболку больше никому не говори, — Малия зевнула. — Не могу представить, чтобы Дерек мыл полы. Он же не мыл?  
  
— К нам приходила дама из клинингового агентства. А между ее приходами полы мыл я — потому что вечно что-нибудь проливал или рассыпал. Не припомню Дерека со шваброй.  
  
— Вот, — Малия наставила на него палец. — Ври, что он не помогал тебе с работой по дому, это правдоподобнее.  
  
— О’кей, — Стайлз кинул в банку еще три зуба и встряхнул ею. — Ладно, все нормальные я отобрал, остальные придется помолоть. Сделаем для Дитона пасту, он давно просил. Куда ты задевала дробилку?  
  
— Посмотри внизу. Ее вроде Бойд последним брал.  
  
Стайлз кивком поблагодарил и полез в ящик под кассовым аппаратом. Малия ушла, не желая нюхать вонь зубной пыли, и Стайлз с облегчением вздохнул. Он уже привык отшучиваться, да и с их с Дереком грандиозного разрыва прошел почти год, но тема до сих пор оставалась болезненной. А теперь Дерек возвращается в город, ух ты!  
  
Его бывший парень и действующий альфа.  
  
Что ж, отличное выйдет Рождество.  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Привет, сынок, — папа открыл дверь и отошел в сторону, пропуская Стайлза внутрь. — Ты поздно.  
  
— В магазине все вверх дном, — пожаловался Стайлз, снимая изрядно промокшую куртку. Утром он отогнал свой старенький джип на техосмотр и на работу пошел пешком. Синоптики не предупреждали, что после обеда небо разразится холодным декабрьским дождем. — Скорее бы Питер вернулся из Мексики, он там сходит с ума от скуки и названивает нам каждые два часа, работать невозможно.  
  
— А что он там делает?  
  
— Пытается ограбить древний ацтекский храм, — честно ответил Стайлз. — Там какая-то невероятно ценная паутина, из которой, по слухам, получаются потрясающие омолаживающие кремы. И вроде бы ему заодно обещали мумию орла-нагваля, но мне кажется, дядюшке Питеру просто пытаются впарить древнее чучело за кучу баксов. Жду, когда он пришлет мне хотя бы пару перьев на экспертизу. Хочу заняться чем-то поинтереснее, надоело перекладывать товар с полки на полку.  
  
— О, — глубокомысленно сказал отец. — Ясно. Сынок, переодевайся в сухое и приходи ужинать.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз вылез из потемневших от воды кроссовок и пошлепал наверх, оставляя за собой цепочку мокрых отпечатков, как морская пантера мичибичи.  
  
Натянув в своей комнате теплую толстовку из флиса и домашние штаны, Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением. Длинный и тяжелый день кончился, теперь он имеет полное право расслабиться и отдохнуть. Сейчас они с отцом поужинают, обменяются новостями и…  
  
О, точно. Новостями. Например, что приезжает Мистер Кислая Рожа.  
  
Стайлз плюхнулся на свой старый компьютерный стул, чудом переживший школьные годы, и недовольно нахмурился. Отец всегда проявлял понимание и старался оказывать поддержку в любых ситуациях, но Дерек Хейл в семье Стилински всегда был сложной темой. С тех самых пор, как восемь лет назад появился на пороге их дома и рассказал шерифу, что в результате несчастного случая Стайлз стал оборотнем по его, Дерека, вине. А когда года через полтора на одном из семейных ужинов он объявил, что Стайлз теперь не только его бета, но и бойфренд, все стало только хуже. То есть, папа отнесся к обеим новостям настолько толерантно, насколько это вообще было возможно, но какое-то время им всем пришлось нелегко. И Стайлз искренне недоумевал — почему же тогда отец так дурно отреагировал из-за их с Дереком разрыва?  
  
Нет, без шансов. Как ни подай новости о возвращении этого придурка, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Папа затянет свою старую песню «сынок, все у вас еще наладится, не переживай», Стайлз в ответ взбесится, и весь вечер дома будет стоять напряжение. Лучше бы он остался на работе, помог Бойду со шкурами подорожных шмыгов, из которых Эрика потом обещала сделать амулеты для поиска потерянных вещей. Стайлз и сам собирался прихватить парочку ее поделок, Эрика отлично управлялась с бытовой магией. Интересно, а Питер согласовал с Дереком продажу амулетов обычным покупателям? Они ведь будут по-настоящему работать, а безделушки из сувенирной лавки этого делать не должны. Ладно, это не проблема Стайлза, если что-то не пойдет не так — за все в ответе Хейлы, а не он.  
  
— Стайлз!  
  
— Иду! — прокричал он, услышав зов отца. — Спускаюсь, пап!  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Ты уже купил подарки для девочек? — миролюбиво спросил папа, когда они перешли к десерту — запеченным яблокам с медом и корицей. — Не против, если я поучаствую? Совершенно не знаю, что им дарить.  
  
Стайлз от неожиданности обжег язык и привычно порадовался своей регенерации. Как он дожил до своих шестнадцати без мгновенного самоизлечения?  
  
— Ты знаешь про приезд Лоры и Коры?  
  
— И Дерека, — подтвердил папа, отрезая кусок яблока. — Но ему ты, конечно, выбирай отдельно. Я все понимаю, сынок.  
  
— С него хватит поздравительной открытки, — буркнул Стайлз. — «Счастливого Рождества, пожалуйста, катись, откуда приехал!»  
  
— То, что ты уже взрослый, не дает тебе права гру…  
  
— Прости, пап. Но ты себя слышал? С какой стати мне что-то покупать для него? И когда ты узнал, что он приезжает?  
  
— Пару дней назад, — отец не выглядел раскаявшимся. — Я тебе специально не говорил, думал, он сам позвонит. Он так и сделал?  
  
— Ха! Как же. Малия проболталась.  
  
— У этой девочки талант вмешиваться куда не следует.  
  
— Да что ты, — Стайлз отодвинул свою тарелку. У него пропал аппетит. — Она единственная потрудилась меня предупредить. Пап, я не понимаю, что происходит? Я же четко сказал — да, он мой альфа, но я больше не хочу его видеть. У него своя жизнь, у меня своя. А ты давишь на меня! Я чувствую, ты все время ждешь, что я перестану валять дурака, позвоню Дереку, он прилетит, и у нас снова будет любовь. Но я не притворяюсь, о’кей? Все кончилось. Он перестал для меня что-либо значить!  
  
— Это видно, сынок, — тон у отца был благодушный, но Стайлз прекрасно чуял его раздражение. Всем своим волчьим нюхом. — Именно из-за своего безразличия ты сейчас на меня кричишь.  
  
— Это уже слишком, — Стайлз встал из-за стола, переложил половинку своего яблока на противень и убрал тарелку в посудомойку. — Я пойду к себе. Спасибо за ужин, пап.  
  
— Почему вы расстались? — отец скрестил руки на груди и уставился на остановившегося в дверях кухни Стайлза. — Назови мне причину, и я наконец пойму, почему ты бросил парня, в которого был так безумно влюблен.  
  
— Он всегда пережаривал попкорн для нашего вечера кино и так и не смог оценить «Темного рыцаря», — произнес Стайлз, с трудом контролируя себя. — Как можно жить с человеком, который не способен нормально приготовить кукурузу в микроволновке, у которой есть для этого специальный режим?  
  
В глазах отца плеснула обида, и Стайлз вышел из кухни. Во рту было горько, глаза жгло, но возвращаться и извиняться он не собирался.  
  
Он поднялся к себе, открыл лэптоп и запустил поисковик. Надо подобрать подарки для Лоры и Коры. Что бы ни творилось у них с Дереком, папа прав: они не заслужили универсальных наборов из супермаркета.  
  


\--//--

  
  
На следующее утро погода наладилась. Дождь сменился ярким солнцем и легким приятным холодком, новость о приезде Дерека слегка потускнела и прижилась у Стайлза в голове, и настроение из-за всего этого неуклонно поползло вверх. А может, дело было еще и в Эрике, с самого утра взявшейся украшать их сувенирный магазин гирляндами, шариками, мишурой и маленькими веночками. Жизнь была хороша, даже несмотря на фальшиво подпевавшего рождественским гимнам Скотта, околачивающегося в магазине с открытия — Дитон заставил его взять выходной, и Скотт, конечно же, приперся к Стайлзу на работу.  
  
— Позвони потом Лидии, — попросила Эрика, приладив на дверь большой венок из остролиста. — Она хотела какие-то бумаги. Что-то по бухгалтерии.  
  
— Позвоню, — пообещал Стайлз, сделав мысленную пометку. Лидия и бумаги это важно. Если бы не она, магазин бы давно закрыли за укрывательство от налогов. Лидии же доставляло удовольствие время от времени жонглировать цифрами, благослови боже ее гениальную голову.  
  
— А это для чего? — спросил заскучавший Скотт, потрогав крупные бело-голубые чешуйки найтаки, отобранные для отправки некоему мистеру Шэгги, в Холбрук, штат Аризона.  
  
— Их покупают те, кто боится плавать, — Стайлз отнял у него чешую и ссыпал ее в плотный полотняный мешочек. — Она от озерного демона из Оканагана, Канада. Съешь одну, перед тем, как ступить на борт корабля, и твое путешествие пройдет мирно.  
  
— Как ее есть? Она на вид жесткая, как пластик.  
  
— Я ее приготовлю, у меня есть особый рецепт, — Эрика щедро добавила разноцветной мишуры на одну из верхних полок и отошла на пару шагов назад, оценивая результат. — Станет на вкус как чипсы с морской солью.  
  
— Неужели? Звучит вкусно, — Скотт, решив помочь, вытащил из картонной коробки недлинную гирлянду и принялся ловко ее распутывать.  
  
— Вот только если съешь больше, чем нужно, проведешь пару дней на толчке, — безжалостно сказал Стайлз, опасаясь, как бы любопытство Скотта не пересилило здравый смысл. — Айзек как-то перепутал чешую со своими снэками, говорит, у него такого поноса никогда в жизни не было.  
  
— Так ему и надо, — отозвался Скотт. — Не надо брать то, что ему не принадлежит.  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся, но сдержался и промолчал. В отличие от Скотта, Айзек в выпускном классе набрался смелости и пригласил Эллисон Арджент на свидание. Правда, несколько месяцев встреч ни к чему не привели, но Скотт до сих пор бесился.  
  
Иногда Стайлз думал, как бы все сложилось, получи укус Скотт, а не он? Наверняка было бы лучше, чем сейчас. Скотт бы избавился от астмы, прошел в первую линию их школьной команды по лакроссу, может, даже капитаном стал. И уж точно заполучил Эллисон. Он распорядился бы своим шансом на все сто и был счастлив. А еще Стайлз прекрасно знал, что Скотт не сделал: он бы никогда не влюбился в своего альфу, не начал с ним спать и не дал втянуть себя во все это дерьмо.  
  
— Ты какой-то вялый сегодня, — заметил Скотт, бережно держа распутанную гирлянду в широко разведенных руках. — Когда полнолуние?  
  
— Луна тут ни при чем, — Эрика поправила завернувшийся на бедрах красный свитер, расшитый белыми снежинками. — Дерек послезавтра приезжает.  
  
— Ого! — Скотт широко распахнул глаза. — Поздравляю!  
  
— С чем это ты меня поздравляешь? — с подозрением в голосе уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Вы давно не виделись, а псовым тяжело переживать разлуку со своей стаей, — пояснил Скотт и спохватился: — То есть, ну ты же оборотень, наполовину волк, а они принадлежат к семейству…  
  
— Утихни, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Мне не обижают твои ветеринарные словечки. Да, в этом смысле хорошо.  
  
Эрика бросила на него недоуменный взгляд и, ничего не сказав, отвернулась. Стайлз был ей благодарен — ему не хотелось подчеркивать, что, несмотря на выказываемое недовольство, в новости о приезде Дерека имелись и положительные стороны. Как бета Стайлз сильно нуждался в своем альфе, эту связь отрицать бессмысленно. Душу грело одно: Дерек нуждался в нем не меньше. Стайлз был его единственным обращенным, и это вызывало у альфы совершенно определенные эмоции. Пусть даже обращение стало следствием стечения обстоятельств и их тотального обоюдного невезения.  
  
Если бы вышедший из комы Питер не стал сбегать из клиники, вырезая на оленях символ мести, если бы Дерек с Лорой не приехали в Бикон-Хиллз в попытках разобраться, что происходит, если бы Дерек не оказался той ночью в лесу, усмиряя впавшего в буйство дядюшку… Впрочем, по-хорошему вина на произошедшем лежала на Стайлзе. Это он, услышав на полицейской волне про сбежавшего коматозника, поперся его искать, прихватив биту. Вот умный Скотт отказался с ним идти, а Стайлз все равно пошел и, когда наткнулся на Дерека, не успевшего отойти от встречи с дядей, зачем-то огрел его битой, а тот на инстинктах цапнул за руку, и жизнь Стайлза в корне изменилась. Дерек оказался альфой-оборотнем, тело Стайлза с энтузиазмом отозвалось на укус, радостно превратившись в вервольфа, а отцу пришлось иметь дело с переходным возрастом сына, помноженным на последствия обращения.  
  
— Он правильно сделал, что расстался с Дереком, — прервал размышления Стайлза голос Скотта. — Эрика, у него была веская причина.  
  
— И какая же? — Эрика скептически подняла брови.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, это личное, — отрезал Скотт.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся. С тех пор, как прошлой зимой он вернулся из отпуска один и заявил всем, что вычеркнул Дерека из своей жизни, близкие пытались выяснить, что случилось. Дерек, насколько Стайлз был в курсе, просто молчал в ответ на все задаваемые ему вопросы, а Стайлз, напротив, называл десятки причин, изобретая все новые и новые поводы для расставания. Скотт, помнится, тогда сильно взбесил расспросами, и ему досталось особенно вкусное объяснение.  
  
— Дерек делал мне больно во время секса, — произнес Стайлз, серьезно посмотрев Эрике в глаза. — И я поделился этим только со своим лучшим другом.  
  
Щеки Скотта порозовели, и Эрика вздохнула, покачав головой.  
  
— Я думала, ты хотя бы ему признался. Скотт, не хочу тебя смущать еще больше, но очень многим нравится легкая боль во время секса, и наш Стайлз, кстати, из их числа. Они разбежались не поэтому.  
  
— А почему же? — поинтересовался Стайлз, вскрывая доставленный ночью металлический ящик, внутри которого лежала кора и древесина я-те-вео. В лесу это дерево-каннибал встретить неприятно, зато если его правильно обработать и, например, положить дома в качестве порога, горе тому, кто захочет нанести хозяевам вред.  
  
— Потому что ты боишься отношений, — Эрика достала лежавшую на дне коробки сферу из проволоки и села за стол, где были приготовлены веточки омелы. Она всегда вплетала ее сама, недолюбливая готовые магазинные изделия.  
  
— Я был в отношениях шесть лет, — напомнил ей Стайлз. — Не поздновато ли я начал бояться?  
  
— Предлагаешь мне поверить, что вы расстались из-за того, что он предлагал тебе переехать?  
  
— Дерек предлагал переехать?! — Скотт так вздрогнул, что чуть не задел бедром стопку чеков, которые тоже ждали внимания Лидии. — Серьезно?  
  
— Предлагал, — неохотно подтвердил Стайлз. — Говорил, что мне необязательно помогать Питеру и возиться здесь. Мол, у меня прекрасное образование, и сам я такой охрененно умный, бла-бла. Так и не понял, что меня устраивает моя жизнь. И мне, черт возьми, нравится моя работа! Мне тут интересно. Да и папа никуда бы не поехал, он в Бикон-Хиллзе всю жизнь прожил.  
  
— Так ты из-за отца отказался? — просовывая ветки в каркас, уточнила Эрика. — Мне кажется, он бы понял.  
  
— Мы с Дереком каждое лето катались по штатам, а после окончания универа он отвез меня в Европу, помнишь? — Стайлз неосторожно дотронулся до коры голой рукой, и та счастливо оцарапала ему кожу, мгновенно впитав выступившую из ранок кровь. — Я много где был и никуда теперь не хочу уезжать. И, кстати, если уж начистоту — счастливее всего я чувствовал себя здесь, в Бикон-Хиллзе. Боже, никогда бы не подумал, что это скажу, но мой выпускной год был самым лучшим временем в моей жизни!  
  
— Кошмаром он был, — не согласился Скотт. — Особенно после того, как твой Дерек понял, что у тебя продолжаются проблемы с контролем, и устроился к нам преподавать. Ладно, литература — я все равно на нее почти не ходил, но когда Финсток выбрал его в лучшие друзья и уговорил помогать на тренировках, я чуть не спятил!  
  
— Ну прости, Скотти, мне это время запомнилось иначе, — съязвил Стайлз. — Мы с Джексоном стали сокапитанами, у меня было все классно с оценками, а ночевал я в компании самого горячего оборотня Америки. Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким крутым.  
  
— Ты и был крутым, — подтвердила Эрика. — Ты им стал, когда закрутил с Лидией. А если бы в школе узнали, что после нее ты трахался с мистером Хейлом, ты бы точно стал королем выпускного бала.  
  
— Я и забыл, что встречался с Лидией! — вслух удивился Стайлз. — А ведь мы даже спали.  
  
— Может, хватит обсуждать, кто с кем спал? — Скотт зевнул. — Что-то у вас сегодня затишье, уже полчаса как ни одного клиента.  
  
— Вечером повалят. Эрика вчера написала на нашей страничке в Фейсбуке, что после обеда в продажу поступят ее знаменитые имбирные пряники и счастливые шоколадки. Там уже больше тысячи лайков, Скотт.  
  
— Что вы туда добавляете? Эти пряники хуже наркоты.  
  
— Секретный ингредиент, — пропела Эрика с довольным видом. — Я кладу туда всю свою любовь и немножечко экскрементов единорога.  
  
— Я точно знаю, что единорогов не существует, — не обиделся Скотт. — Но, пожалуй, не отвечай. Я обещал маме купить у тебя пакет, не хочу знать, из чего они сделаны.  
  
— Мудрое решение, Скотт! — похвалил его Стайлз, закончив перестилать кору бумагой и засыпав каждый слой смесью трав. — Эй, а ты не забыл, что сегодня вечер покера?  
  
— Ты что! Я его жду. Я же обещал Эннису дать шанс отыграться.  
  
— Когда-нибудь он психанет и укусит тебя, — предсказал Стайлз, улыбаясь. Упавшее было настроение снова стало отличным. Вечер покера, да еще без постоянно блефующего дядюшки Питера! И будет вкусная еда. Кстати, насчет еды. — Эрика, ты не забыла про мини-пиццы?  
  
— А я когда-то про них забывала?  
  
— Ты просто богиня, — искренне сказал Стайлз. — Решено, буду всем врать, что ушел от Дерека потому что без ума от тебя.  
  
— Ври, — согласилась Эрика и, сделав небольшую паузу, окликнула его: — Стайлз!  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Надеюсь, хотя бы ты сам знаешь, почему вы расстались.  
  
Скотт заржал, приняв ее слова за шутку, а Стайлз демонстративно закатил глаза и нырнул в подсобку.  
  
Ему как раз надо было проверить, не завелась ли моль в шерсти йети, и заполнить пару карточек для посылок, которые ночью отправит Бойд. Оставшись один, Стайлз угрожающе оскалился, выпустил когти и постоял так, позволяя выйти скопившемуся напряжению. Он глубоко подышал, воскрешая в памяти уверенный и властный голос своего альфы, заставлявший повторять успокаивающую мантру снова и снова, и почувствовал, как злость отступила, сменившись теплом и расслабленностью.  
  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, Стайлз посмотрел на имя звонившего — Питер, кто же еще — и, нажав на «принять», поднес трубку к уху. Питер поздоровался и сразу же перешел к делу, требуя, чтобы Айзек немедленно выехал в Мексику, и Стайлз, пообещав все уладить, отключился. Он убрал телефон, аккуратно вставил когти в пазы на стене и, прокрутив круглую пластину с выгравированным на ней трискелионом, открыл дверь, ведущую на их особый склад. Шерсть йети стояла в одном из дальних шкафов, но Стайлз вместо того, чтобы вытащить ее и взяться за работу, прислонился спиной к прохладной каменной стене, засунул руки в карманы и прикрыл глаза. Склад был полон самыми разными магическими амулетами, особыми чаями, мазями, притираниями и редкими ингредиентами, но ничего из этого не могло ему помочь.  
  
— Привет, Дерек, — шепнул Стайлз в пустоту. — Это я, Стайлз. Я твой бета. Я тебя люблю. Но, пожалуйста, пусть твой приезд ограничится желанием отпраздновать Рождество всей стаей, и потом ты уедешь. Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Это будет мой подарок, ладно? Я был очень хорошим мальчиком весь год, и я заслужил исполнение желания. Надеюсь, мы договорились.  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Слышали про ту альфу в Орегоне? — спросила Кали, когда игра была закончена и все перебрались из магазинчика в тихий бар на отшибе города, где имелась неплохая линейка коктейлей для особых клиентов.  
  
— Которая перебила свою стаю, включая эмиссара? — уточнил Дюкалион, владелец этого бара, вышедший пропустить со старыми друзьями по стаканчику.  
  
Стайлзу было смешно вспоминать, какой страх все эти альфы навели на него при первой встрече. С другой стороны, любой бы на его месте испугался. Обстоятельства знакомства были не самыми удачными.  
  
— Чокнутая баба, — прокомментировал Эннис, после третьей порции виски немного отошедший от очередного проигрыша Скотту. — Зачем она это сделала?  
  
— Я слышал, это дает альфе особую силу, — задумчиво ответил Дюкалион. — Об этом когда-то рассказывала Талия Хейл.  
  
— Мама Дерека? — не выдержал Стайлз, предпочитавший в этой компании помалкивать от греха подальше. — А она откуда знала?  
  
— Талия много что знала, — уважительно произнес Эннис. — Мудрая была волчица. Если бы не она, нас бы знатно потрепали охотники. Пацан, тебе твой альфа-то говорил, что лет двадцать тому назад у нас здесь было жарко? Старшие Ардженты хотели вырезать наши стаи.  
  
— Что-то такое упоминал, — Стайлз нахмурился, выуживая из памяти давний разговор. — Кажется, Джерард Арджент собирался нарушить кодекс, но его план вовремя раскрыли. Насколько я знаю, старик давно мертв.  
  
— Загнулся от рака, еще когда ты в школе был, — Эннис обновил свой стакан. — Я слышал, он перед смертью пытался найти альфу, который дарует ему укус, но никто не согласился.  
  
— Надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы сделать его своей бетой, — Кали презрительно дернула плечом. — Но альфами, как правило, становятся разумные оборотни. Представляете, что было бы, получи такую силу кто-нибудь неподготовленный? Например, вон те мальчишки.  
  
Стайлз повернулся по ее кивку и прыснул. Кали выбрала отличный пример: за указанным ей столиком сидели близнецы-придурки, Итан и Эйдан, немало попортившие кровь им со Скоттом в старшей школе.  
  
— Ты их знаешь? — насторожилась Кали.  
  
— Эйдан крутил роман с Лидией после того, как мы с ней расстались, — ответил Стайлз. — А когда она его бросила, решил, что дело во мне, и начал меня доставать. Было довольно смешно, учитывая, что в тот момент у нас как раз все завертелось с Дереком, а потом приехали вы.  
  
— Ну, пацан, а что ты ждал? Когда неопытный альфа сначала по глупости обращает человека без предупреждения, а потом тащит его в кровать, это повод забеспокоиться, — Эннис ткнул в сторону Стайлза указательным пальцем. — Откуда мы знали, что он тебя не заставляет? Я его щенком помню, тот еще раздолбай был.  
  
— Только до пожара, — вмешался Дюкалион. — От таких вещей быстро взрослеешь. Я слышал, он завтра приезжает?  
  
— Да, — сухо подтвердил Стайлз. — Я тоже такое слышал.  
  
— А у вас что, неладно? — удивился Эннис, откинувшись на спинку стула. Стайлзу показалось, что дерево вот-вот затрещит под мощной фигурой, и ножки подломятся и разлетятся в разные стороны.  
  
— Они расстались, я тебе говорила, — с раздражением влезла Кали.  
  
Она выглядела привычно заносчивой, но Стайлз чувствовал, что ей неловко за чужой прокол. Тем более что Кали с Эннисом очень давно были вместе, но почему-то публично свои отношения никогда не признавали.  
  
— Помню, что говорила, — с тем же раздражением ответил ей Эннис. — Но я думал, они давно помирились. Хейл нам в башку к себе залезть разрешил, чтобы доказать, насколько у них все серьезно. Странно, что он так легко тебя отпустил, пацан.  
  
— Ну, мы по-прежнему не вместе, — спокойно произнес Стайлз, желая побыстрее закрыть тему. — Меня достало, что он такой властный и вечно принимает решения за нас обоих. Достаточно того, что я слушаюсь его как бета, но в отношениях мне это не нужно. Поэтому я ушел от него и возвращаться не собираюсь.  
  
— У нас с Джулией когда-то не сложилось по той же причине, — кивнула Кали, покосившись на своего эмиссара, которая сейчас активно флиртовала с каким-то местным хипстером. — Зато теперь мы отлично ладим.  
  
— Угу, — Стайлз поболтал остатком своего «черного полнолуния» и помахал официанту, желая повторить выпивку. — Так что с той орегонской альфой? Вы поедете разбираться? Питер вроде собирается заскочить.  
  
— Там и без нас оборотней хватает, — равнодушно ответил Дюкалион, по чьему тону сразу становилось понятно, что он очень хотел получить приглашение на суд, но не дождался его. — И потом, заранее ясно, чем кончится дело: ее признают виновной и отдадут охотникам.  
  
— Или в психушку, — согласилась с ним Кали. — Но я бы предпочла охотников.  
  
С этим никто не стал спорить. Сделав заказ, Стайлз получил новый коктейль, выпил половину и расслабился, наслаждаясь тем, как приятно шумит у него в голове. Завтра на работу было не нужно: в смену работали Эрика с Малией, и если Дерек заявится в магазин, то Стайлза он там не найдет. А к нему домой он не поедет, значит, встречу удастся оттянуть хотя бы на день.  
  
Стайлз вообще очень нуждался в выходном. Последние дни выдались напряженными, и после возвращения Питера из Мексики работа закипит еще больше: Стайлзу придется проводить оценку мумии нагваля, да и волшебную омолаживающую паутину тоже на него повесят. Рецепт у Питера был неточным, значит, Стайлзу предстоит с головой зарыться в интернет — в конце концов, никто лучше него не умеет добывать информацию. Однажды Стайлз нашел нужные сведения во французском букваре начала девятнадцатого века. Вот кто бы еще догадался там проверить?  
  
Да и с наступлением предпраздничной суматохи в магазине будет полно цивильных клиентов, пришедших за безделушками, самодельными открытками, украшениями, ароматическими свечами, «защитными» амулетами и прочей ерундой, которую хорошо раздаривать коллегам или дальним родственникам. Самое время хорошенько отдохнуть и заняться собственным домом. Стайлз заранее планировал, как выспится, позавтракает имбирными пряниками и горячим какао, разгребет бардак и, врубив погромче рождественские песни Синатры, примется за гирлянды и венки. Может, даже Скотта позовет, он классно умеет взбивать эгг-ног. Вопреки поселившему внутри нежеланию радоваться, атмосфера праздника уже начала на него действовать, и Стайлз знал, что сопротивляться этому чувству бесполезно. Он с детства обожал Рождество, а последние годы этот праздник ассоциировался еще и с днем рождения Дерека, который появился на свет поздним вечером сочельника.  
  
Значит, решено. Завтра у Стайлза день для себя. Даже телефон, пожалуй, выключит — обойдется Питер денек без него, а если станет ворчать, Стайлз натравит на него Малию. У той всегда есть что сказать любимому папочке.  
  
Стайлз закроется дома и отдохнет на все катушку! И заодно опробует какой-нибудь новый рецепт на ужин: ему нравилось каждый год ставить на стол необычное блюдо.  
  
Рассеянно улыбнувшись продолжавшим переругиваться Эннису и Кали, специально приехавшим сегодня в Бикон-Хиллз из соседнего Форест Ноллс, Стайлз достал из кармана телефон и проверил, не пропустил ли он звонок или сообщение.  
  
Что ж, папа ошибся, Дерек так и не написал. Зря Стайлз боялся. Все действительно кончилось. И не только с его стороны.  
  
— Простите, — Стайлз неловко махнул рукой и беспомощно улыбнулся. — Что-то в голове шумит, да и глаза закрываются. Наверное, мне пора домой.  
  
— Иди, — разрешил Эннис, всегда относившийся к Стайлзу особенно ревностно, почти по-отечески. — А Хейлу скажи, как притащит свой зад в Калифорнию, пусть заедет в гости. Нам есть, о чем потолковать.  
  
— Я передам, — пообещал Стайлз и полез в карман за бумажником.  
  
Дюкалион сверкнул красными глазами, и Стайлз привычно убрал вытащенные купюры на место.  
  
— Спасибо. Но я до сих пор надеюсь, что когда-нибудь вы разрешите мне заплатить за выпивку!  
  
Кали рассмеялась, а Эннис похлопал вставшего Стайлза по бедру, показывая, что ценит его попытку вести себя как взрослый.  
  
Нет, кое в чем все альфы похожи между собой и совершенно неисправимы.  
  
Натянув теплую куртку и дурацкую вязаную шапку, которую они с Дереком купили пару лет назад на рождественской барахолке, Стайлз вышел на улицу и вдохнул поглубже.  
  
Вопреки всякой логике он чувствовал себя счастливым. Как будто вот-вот с ним случится что-то по-настоящему хорошее.  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Да чтоб вас! — заорал Стайлз на взбунтовавшиеся виноградинки, не желающие вариться как положено.  
  
Вернее, он понятия не имел, как именно они должны вариться: рецепт был без фотографий, а Стайлз такие недолюбливал. Но остальные рецепты выглядели еще хуже, или ингредиенты там были ему не по карману, следовательно приходилось работать с тем, что есть.  
  
— Ладно, масло я растопил, значит сюда лук, поверх него рыбу, — приговаривал Стайлз, тщательно следуя инструкциям. — Посолил, поперчил, выливаю воду, вино — почему вы, французы, все делаете с вином? — надо закрыть пергаментом… Ай-ай-ай, блядь, да почему я всегда обжигаюсь? Ага, оно кипит, значит, убираю огонь и жду минут десять. Фуф!  
  
Стайлз поставил кулинарный таймер и принялся убирать со стола лишние миски. Он как раз запихнул все испачканное в посудомойку, когда в дверь позвонили. Стайлз удивленно принюхался и оглушительно чихнул: на кухне остро пахло луком и перцем, перебивая все остальные запахи.  
  
— Почему я никогда не учусь на своих ошибках? — простонал Стайлз, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы.  
  
И так ясно, что это Скотт постарался побыстрее освободиться и приехал к нему, чтобы попробовать эту гребаную рыбу, которая обязана быть чертовски вкусной после всех перенесенных Стайлзом страданий.  
  
Звонок снова прозвенел.  
  
— Да иду я! Что ты с ума сходишь, знаешь же, что я готовлю!  
  
Стайлз широко распахнул дверь, готовясь выслушивать неискренние извинения, и застыл с раскрытым ртом.  
  
— Я почувствовал, что ты на кухне, но не знал, насколько ты занят, — сказал Дерек, пытаясь стряхнуть с воротника пальто капли дождя. — Надеюсь, из-за меня ничего не подгорело.  
  
Вцепившись покрепче в дверной косяк, Стайлз отрицательно помотал головой и буквально заставил себя сделать вдох. Он забыл, каково это — быть рядом со своим альфой, и все его волчьи инстинкты бились в экстазе от долгожданной встречи. И дело было не только в них — перед ним был Дерек, его Дерек, Дерек, которого он не видел целую вечность. Стайлз снова чувствовал его запах, слышал его голос, мог протянуть руку и дотронуться до него — до мокрых темных волос, по-дурацки прилипших ко лбу, до аккуратной щетины на щеках, до пальцев с аккуратно подрезанными ногтями и темными волосками на нижних фалангах.  
  
— Можно войти? Я совсем забыл, что в Калифорнии в это время так мокро. В Нью-Йорке тоже погода не самая лучшая, но там гораздо суше. Оставить машину и прогуляться было однозначно плохой идеей.  
  
Стайлз поспешно шагнул в сторону и чуть не свалил старую вешалку, на которой папа обычно оставлял свою форменную куртку. Дерек вошел, расценив его жест как приглашение, и расстегнул шерстяное черное пальто. Стайлз раньше его не видел: значит, Дерек купил его недавно. Интересно, по чьему совету? Сам Дерек бы ни за что не пошел в магазин, он всегда ненавидел шопинг.  
  
— Снимай ботинки, — произнес Стайлз, стараясь сфокусироваться на мелочах — это помогало ему прийти в себя. — Вряд ли ты заболеешь, но ходить в мокром неприятно. Я принесу тебе…  
  
На кухне сработал таймер, резкой трелью перебив Стайлза, и тот осекся, соображая, откуда шум. Появление Дерека основательно выбило его из колеи.  
  
— Так, я должен проверить рыбу. Возьми сухие носки в моем шкафу и поставь сушилку для обуви, она в кладовке, ты сразу увидишь. Я… мне надо отойти.  
  
Во время готовки Стайлз почти успел проклясть чертову рыбу и весь заковыристый французский рецепт в целом, но теперь испытывал к обоим небывалую благодарность. Ему оставалось сделать сложный соус, требующий внимания и сосредоточенности, а это позволяло переключиться и привести мозги в порядок. Отвлечься от мысли, что Дерек прямо сейчас находится в его доме.  
  
И как можно быть таким наивным идиотом? Конечно, Дерек пришел его навестить. Это же Дерек, он альфа, он привык действовать решительно. Он не станет ждать, пока судьба столкнет их, он обязательно возьмет дело в свои руки. Всегда так было, с чего ему меняться сейчас? Когда Стайлз хотел утаить от отца свое обращение, Дерек пришел к ним домой, рискуя получить пулю, и рассказал правду. Когда Стайлз сорвался и чуть не покалечил Скотта в полнолуние, Дерек познакомил их обоих с Крисом Арджентом, а тот уже подсказал, как человек может защититься от обезумевшего оборотня. Когда они начали встречаться, Дерек просто собрал всех близких им людей и сделал объявление. А когда Эннис, Кали и Дюкалион на правах совета альф приехали проверить, не принуждают ли Стайлза к связи, Дерек встретился с ними лицом к лицу и согласился ответить на любые вопросы. Там, где Стайлзу хотелось забыть про проблему и удрать подальше, Дерек шел напролом. Впрочем, уж Стайлз-то знал, что дело было не в излишке храбрости или благородства. Дерек просто не выносил, если в его жизни появлялась хоть малейшая неопределенность, и все неприятные дела старался делать сразу.  
  
Точно. Наверное, его визит как раз такое неприятное дело. Им все равно придется встретиться, так почему бы не разобраться с этим прямо в день приезда? Стайлз стиснул зубы, в последний раз с яростью перемешал соус и залил им рыбу, уже переложенную в форму для запекания.  
  
— У тебя действительно нет ни одной пары носков темного цвета? — спросил Дерек, входя на кухню. Выглядел он уже лучше: по крайней мере, волосы больше не прилипали ко лбу, Дерек вытер их и зачесал назад. — Знаешь, я думал, у тебя хранится нераспечатанная упаковка на случай, если придется одеться официально.  
  
— Когда одалживаешь вещь, принято говорить «спасибо», а не критиковать вкус хозяина, — отозвался Стайлз, проверяя температурный режим духовки. — Да, я люблю смешные носки, ты давно об этом знаешь. А если мне понадобится что-то официальное, я займу у папы или заеду в магазин, спасибо большое.  
  
Дерек покивал со своим обычным видом «говори, я делаю вид, что слушаю и полностью с тобой согласен» и сел на стул. Стайлз прыснул — может, Дерек и не зря возмущался. Красные в белую снежинку носки плохо смотрелись с его темными джинсами и винного оттенка свитером.  
  
— У меня были черные, — припомнил Стайлз. — Там вроде нормальный узор.  
  
— Со штурмовиками? Да, сначала я выбрал их. Но они дырявые, — Дерек со вздохом взглянул на свои ноги и пошевелил пальцами. — Если серьезно, мне все равно. Спасибо, что разрешил взять носки.  
  
— Не говори глупости, — Стайлз неловко потер руку, соскребая с кожи капли засохшего соуса, и присел на край стола. — Я не ждал тебя сегодня.  
  
— Судя по тому, что я слышал, ты не ждал меня не только сегодня, — спокойно ответил Дерек и встал. — Но я все равно пришел.  
  
Шагнув к Стайлзу, Дерек дернул его на себя и обнял — бережно, но очень крепко. Стайлз тихонько вздохнул и, не колеблясь ни секунды, ответил на объятие. Испытанное давеча чувство стало сильнее, и Стайлз не собирался разыгрывать из себя недотрогу и сопротивляться ему. Он прижался как можно теснее и глубоко задышал, жадно втягивая носом запах альфы и стаи. От Дерека шло ровное, приятное тепло, он молчал, явно наслаждаясь их близостью, и Стайлз полностью отдался моменту. Он сильнее сжал Дерека руками, опустил лицо и зарылся носом в шею, пахнущую хорошо знакомым одеколоном. Кожу оцарапали колючие волоски, но Стайлз, радуясь этому ощущению, потерся еще, вспоминая все те разы, когда делал так раньше. Первым на ум шел секс, но им, к сожалению, дело не ограничивалось. На протяжении последних месяцев Стайлз понял, что гораздо больше скучает не по их постельным развлечениям, а по этому — по возможности просто пообниматься, когда становится грустно или хочется чужой нежности.  
  
Невесомо поцеловав Дерека в шею, Стайлз поднял голову, ожидая, что их объятия выйдут на новый уровень. Целоваться по-настоящему в их ситуации было неразумно, но Стайлз и не собирался действовать разумно. Сейчас они украдут пару минут для себя, а потом как-нибудь разберутся с последствиями. Стайлз разомкнул губы, посмотрел Дереку в глаза — и тот вдруг осторожно высвободился и отошел на прежнее место.  
  
— Прости, — Дерек надул щеки, шумно выдохнул и провел рукой по волосам, снова зачесывая их назад. — Но ты ведь до сих пор мой бета, и я больше не мог сопротивляться… этому.  
  
— Нет, нет! — Стайлз помотал головой, отчаянно надеясь, что Дерек не заметил ничего странного в его поведении. — Все хорошо. Мне было приятно. У нас с тобой все сложно, но мы по-прежнему стая. Ты все правильно сделал. Я в порядке. И спасибо за извинения, я это ценю. Да. Очень ценю.  
  
Стайлз замолчал и с надеждой посмотрел на духовку. Вытаскивать рыбу было рано, а чем еще себя занять, он не представлял.  
  
— Это к рождественскому столу? — Дерек присел на корточки у духовки и с любопытством уставился внутрь. — Французская кухня?  
  
— Да. Айзек этой весной ездил в Альпы, нам понадобился рог даху. Он вернулся и стал совершенно невыносим: не вылезает из шарфов, гнусавит, когда разговаривает, и везде вворачивает те десять слов, которые успел выучить во Франции. Ну я и подумал, что самое время побаловать всех палтусом с виноградом.  
  
— Айзек этого не заслужил. Хотя девчонки бы со мной не согласились, они до сих пор вспоминают привезенные им из Парижа подарки.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему Кора так за него держится, — машинально произнес Стайлз.  
  
Они много раз обсуждали с Дереком отношения Айзека и Коры, и их позиции полностью совпадали. Стайлз вообще не мог взять в толк, каким образом Айзек присоединился к их маленькой компании. Да, Дерек был одним из тех, кто обратил внимание социальных служб на регулярные побои, которые мистер Лейхи наносил своему сыну, но с какой стати Айзек решил, что Хейлы заменят ему отца, когда тот погиб в тюремной драке? То есть, сначала все выглядело довольно логично: обретший разум Питер старался загладить свои сумасшедшие выходки и занялся своего рода благотворительностью. Он помог Айзеку продать семейный бизнес, избавив того от необходимости рыть могилы почившим жителям Бикон-Хиллза, подыскал надежный банк, куда выгодно вложил вырученные деньги, и изредка подбрасывал Айзеку работу, предлагая помочь с поиском какого-нибудь особенно заковыристого ингредиента. Этот период Стайлз почти полностью пропустил — в отличие от бывшего одноклассника он был занят своей насыщенной личной жизнью и поступлением в университет. А когда Стайлз отучился и вернулся в город, Айзек уже встречался с Корой Хейл, плотно работал с Питером и притащил к тому в магазин своего школьного дружка Бойда и бывшую девушку Эрику. И хотя Айзек был неплохим парнем, Стайлз никогда до конца не понимал, что у него на уме. В нем чувствовалась некая тщательно скрываемая ненормальность, чуждость мышления. В общем, Кора — шикарная красотка Кора, с ее уверенностью в себе, мозгами и семейным состоянием — могла найти кого-нибудь получше Айзека. С другой стороны, необычные вкусы Хейлов были их фамильной чертой. В глубине души Стайлз признавал, что и Дерек должен был выбрать не его, а милого и умного симпатягу вроде Дэнни или гей-вариант Джексона Уиттмора, с его потрясающей внешностью, идеальной фигурой и богатством родителей. Но Дерек вцепился в Стайлза, а Кора точно так же вцепилась в Айзека, не желая смотреть на кого-то, кроме него.  
  
— Не знаю, как будет на вкус, но пахнет чудесно, — Дерек, очевидно, не желал в этот раз обсуждать чужие отношения. Мудро с его стороны.  
  
— Она вот-вот будет готова. Останешься попробовать?  
  
— Я думал, ты подашь ее, когда шериф вернется со смены?  
  
— Нет, ждать необязательно. Кроме того, я бы хотел услышать твое мнение, — признался Стайлз. — Папа всегда хвалит, что бы я ни приготовил.  
  
— Я тоже всегда хвалю, — нахмурился Дерек. — Это выражение благодарности.  
  
— Да, конечно! — Стайлз неловко улыбнулся и заговорил чересчур быстро, как раньше, когда перебирал с аддеролом. — Но ты потом выбираешь удобный момент и даешь мне какой-нибудь милый маленький совет. Например, «в следующий раз можно положить меньше соли» или «непригоревшее печенье, наверное, было бы еще вкуснее», и я следую ему. А папа…  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — перебил его Дерек, явно пропустив мимо ушей всю невнятную болтовню Стайлза. — Становишься все привлекательнее и привлекательнее.  
  
— А ты, кажется, медленно слепнешь, — смущенно отозвался Стайлз. — У меня круги под глазами размером с Техас. И папа до сих пор вздрагивает, когда видит мою голову. Ему не понравилось, что я снова побрился. В принципе, никому не понравилось. Только Эллисон сказала, что я выгляжу мило, но это была вежливость.  
  
— Тебе идет, — уверенно произнес Дерек. — Смотрится горячо. А в моем случае еще и навевает воспоминания.  
  
— Ого, грязный намек? — Стайлз рассмеялся, маскируя свою панику. Его подмывало ответить на флирт, но пока встреча проходила хорошо, на удивление спокойно и приятно, и Стайлз не хотел все испортить. — Моя бритая голова ассоциируется у тебя…  
  
— …с тем незабываемым опытом, который я получил, впервые обратив человека, но если ты хочешь свести все к сексу, я не возражаю.  
  
— Ты меня подловил! — простонал Стайлз, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. — Ты загнал меня в ловушку, признай это!  
  
— Ты сам ее поставил и сам туда зашел, — усмехнулся Дерек, довольно блестя глазами. — Я ничего не сделал.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, — Стайлз наклонился и заглянул в духовку. Кажется, он победил: палтус выглядел готовым. Стайлз выключил духовку и, изловчившись, вытащил им с Дереком кусок. — Так… чем ты занимался весь год? Портил жизнь Коре?  
  
— Тогда уж Лоре, — поправил его Дерек, достав две вилки. — Я же помогал ей с волонтерством. В марте у нас была первая поездка, в Бразилию, а оттуда… Мы много где побывали.  
  
— Оу. Я и не знал, что ты покидал Штаты. Думал, ты развлекаешься в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Как ты мог не знать? Буквально все были в курсе, где я и чем занят! — Дерек недоверчиво покачал головой и, подцепив кусочек палтуса, отправил его в рот.  
  
— Да, но я попросил не сообщать мне никаких новостей о тебе, и, самое поразительное, они ко мне прислушались. Даже Малия.  
  
— Вот оно что, — Дерек налил себе воды и сделал пару глотков. — Ясно.  
  
Внутри Стайлза все сжалось. Случилось именно того, чего он ждал: пузырь счастья лопнул, и они столкнулись лицом к лицу с реальностью.  
  
— Я решил, что мне будет слишком тяжело получать о тебе новости, — попытался объясниться Стайлз. — Прозвучало грубо, но это не было направлено против тебя, понимаешь? Я исходил из своих потребностей, я…  
  
— Все нормально, — остановил его Дерек. — Но, пожалуй, мне сейчас лучше уйти.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — запротестовал Стайлз. — Твои ботинки еще мокрые, а на улице дождь. Я заварю чай, ладно? И мы все обсудим.  
  
— Нет, — Дерек улыбнулся, но Стайлз видел, каких усилий ему это стоило. — Мне нужно время, чтобы как-то переварить твои слова. Я считал, что ты не хочешь встреч со мной и разговоров, то есть, прямого контакта, а ты, оказывается, совсем вычеркнул меня из своей жизни. Ты удалил меня оттуда полностью, Стайлз. Это… это обескураживает.  
  
— Я не буду перед тобой извиняться, — с проснувшейся усталостью ответил Стайлз. — Я объяснил тебе все еще тогда. Ты понимаешь, что у меня до сих пор перед глазами эта картина? Как ты лежишь в нашей постели и… Я не мог иначе. Убрать тебя из моей жизни значило позаботиться о себе — и да, черт возьми, я это сделал! Ну, давай, скажи, что это было эгоистично?  
  
— Рыба получилась отлично, — вежливо произнес Дерек. — Я уверен, она произведет фурор. Но соли можно чуть больше, а перца чуть меньше. Соус божественный, ничего не трогай.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто игнорировать мои слова.  
  
— Если ты можешь игнорировать факт моего существования, я могу игнорировать твои слова. Это вполне справедливо, да, детка?  
  
Стайлз оскалился и, моментально почувствовав себя идиотом, убрал клыки. Дерек смерил его долгим взглядом, значение которого Стайлз не сумел разобрать, и вышел из кухни.  
  
— Хорошо, — Стайлз, выдержав секунд пять, последовал за ним. Дерек как раз, морщась, надевал свои мокрые ботинки. — А чего ты ждал, когда шел сюда? На что ты рассчитывал? Ты появишься, я брошусь тебе на шею, и все станет, как раньше?  
  
— Как раньше не станет в любом случае, — Дерек закончил обуваться и взялся за пальто. — И ты бросился на шею, когда я тебя обнял. Если бы в тот момент я отвел тебя в спальню, мы бы переспали. Только секс ничего не решит, и мы оба это знаем. Что же касается моих целей — в них не было ничего особенного. Я соскучился по тебе и пришел в надежде, что ты откроешь мне дверь, и я смогу тебя увидеть. Можно сказать, я получил больше, чем ожидал — ведь мы еще и поговорили.  
  
— Не пора ли тебе остановиться? — разозлился Стайлз, давя порыв снова выпустить наружу волка. — Ты не бедный ягненочек, а я не малышка Мэри! Не надо выставлять меня ублюдком!  
  
— Я не выставлял, — размеренно произнес Дерек. — Я сказал, что соскучился.  
  
— А я, по-твоему, нет? — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, опасаясь, что иначе может что-нибудь швырнуть в Дерека. — Ты же не только мой… Ты, вдобавок ко всему, мой альфа. Что ты хочешь услышать? Что мне было без тебя плохо? Да, мне было. Но с тобой мне было бы еще хуже.  
  
— Значит, остановимся пока на этом, — Дерек скривился, будто у него разболелась голова. — Мы связаны стайными отношениями, и это не изменить. Начнем отсюда. Идет?  
  
— Идет, — согласился Стайлз. Горло немного саднило после выплеска эмоций, но злость улетучилась так же быстро, как появилась. Как бы он не убеждал себя в обратном и как бы Дерек не ошибался с выбором слов, Стайлз знал, что это все его страхи, не имеющие отношения к реальности.  
  
Дерек не из тех, кто манипулирует близкими в угоду своим целям. Да и чутье оборотня подсказывало, что, хотя его альфа рассержен и уязвлен, он говорит правду.  
  
— Прости, — шепнул Стайлз и, подойдя к Дереку, быстро обнял его. — Ты прав, нам придется с этим разобраться, но легко не будет.  
  
— Нам никогда не бывало легко друг с другом, — Дерек провел рукой по его шее и повернулся к двери. — До завтра, Стайлз.  
  
— До завтра?  
  
Дерек обернулся.  
  
— Сестры обещали устроить большой семейный ужин, разумеется, вы с отцом приглашены.  
  
— О’кей, — Стайлз кивнул. — Эм, тебе далеко до машины? Я могу подбросить тебя или вызвать такси.  
  
— Я оставил ее у магазина. Ничего, я доберусь. Передавай привет отцу. И Скотту.  
  
— О, я же совсем забыл! Эннис просил тебя заехать, у него к тебе какое-то дело.  
  
— У Энниса ко мне одно дело — устроить спарринг, а потом как следует напиться, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул. — Спасибо. Я его навещу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Стайлз улыбнулся и, отчего-то нервничая, натянул манжеты свитера почти до середины ладони. — Увидимся завтра. Береги себя.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него напоследок и вышел под дождь. Стайлз запер дверь и огляделся по сторонам. В доме было тепло и чисто, пахло вкусной едой, комнаты радовали глаз рождественскими украшениями. Но раньше к этому всему прилагался еще и Дерек, а сейчас он ушел, даже не дождавшись, пока на улице прояснится.  
  
Стайлз не знал, что именно чувствует по этому поводу, но в целом ему не было плохо. Он нагнулся, подобрал оставленную Дереком сушилку, убрал ее в кладовку и вытащил из кармана запищавший телефон. Скотт обещал быть у него через десять минут. Стайлз набрал «жду», вернулся на кухню и попробовал рыбу.  
  
Да, больше соли и меньше перца. Так он и сделает в следующий раз.  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Выкладывай, — потребовал Скотт, когда они устроились на своем любимом месте.  
  
Они приходили на этот обрыв годами. Когда-то им нравилось запускать отсюда парашютики, кидать камушки и стрелять из рогатки по банкам. Потом, немного повзрослев, они избрали обрыв своим убежищем. Здесь они впервые напились, здесь же торжественно похоронили свои первые сломанные клюшки по лакроссу, здесь прятались, когда разругались с родителями и сбежали из дома.  
  
Теперь они приходили сюда откровенничать. Официально считалось, что они собираются на обрыве, чтобы выпить и обсудить последние новости, но Стайлз себя не обманывал. И ему, и Скотту иногда требовалось излить душу, поделиться чем-то таким, о чем сложно рассказывать в другой обстановке.  
  
— Почему я должен начинать? — Стайлз постелил на землю старый спальник и сел на него. — У тебя кое-что происходит.  
  
— У меня ничего не происходит, — Скотт достал бутылку виски и, отхлебнув из горла, передал ее Стайлзу. — Эллисон случайно сбила собаку и привезла ко мне в клинику. Конец истории.  
  
— Знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если она сбила ее намеренно. Чтобы ты наконец перестал тупить.  
  
— Эллисон бы никогда так не поступила, — не поддержал шутку Скотт. — Если помнишь, она именно поэтому отказала отцу, когда он раскрыл ей правду о семье и предложил обучить навыкам охотницы, — она не хочет никому причинять вред и не стала бы трогать собаку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — Стайлз тоже сделал пару глотков и блаженно улыбнулся. По пути до оврага он выкурил волшебную сигаретку, начиненную хитрой смесью аконита и омелы, и теперь чувствовал опьянение, как любой нормальный человек. Регенерация ненадолго отключилась, предоставляя ему возможность побыть собой прежним. — Ты ей нравишься, бро. По-моему, ты нравился ей еще в школе, иначе зачем она вернулась в Бикон-Хиллз после универа?  
  
— Чтобы ухаживать за отцом. Помнишь, его серьезно ранили, — Скотт вздохнул. — Она слишком хороша для меня, и всегда так было. Ты же знаешь, как обстоят дела. Я еще лет пять буду выплачивать кредиты за обучение, и моя зарплата ветеринара едва позволяет нам с мамой сводить концы с концами. Мы не можем нормально крышу отремонтировать, а ты предлагаешь мне пригласить на свидание Эллисон? Да миссис Арджент мне член отстрелит, если я подойду к ее дочери.  
  
— Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но Эллисон достаточно решительная девчонка, чтобы не слушать свою дорогую мамочку и самостоятельно выбрать себе парня. Скотт, позови ее куда-нибудь. Что ты теряешь?  
  
— Остатки гордости и самоуважения?  
  
— Ты давно в минусе по обоим пунктам, — Стайлз впихнул ему бутылку. — Весь город знает, как ты по ней сохнешь.  
  
— О’кей, — кивнул Скотт. — А еще весь город знает, что ты всю неделю зависаешь со своим бывшим, которого не хотел знать, пока он не вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз. Обсудим?  
  
— Нас связывают не только романтические отношения, — отбил выпад Стайлз. — Я проводил время со своим альфой.  
  
— До того, как у вас все завертелось, проводить время с альфой означало спарринги и нравоучения, которые читал тебе Дерек. И тебя это бесило. Не припомню, чтобы вы часами сидели в кофейнях, потягивая тыквенный латте и угощая друг друга пирогом.  
  
— Дерек не пьет ничего с тыквой, ему нравится корица, — возразил Стайлз. — И откуда ты знаешь про пирог?  
  
— Ниоткуда, — хмыкнул Скотт. — Но ты никогда не отказываешься от сладкого и всегда заставляешь Дерека пробовать свою еду.  
  
— Мне так вкуснее. Когда он подтверждает, что вкусно. — Стайлз натянул пониже шапку, чтобы голова не мерзла. У короткой прически были свои минусы. — И все-таки в наших встречах нет ничего такого. Мы просто наверстываем упущенное. Разговариваем. Преимущественно, я, конечно. До того как начать спать друг с другом мы, знаешь ли, были друзьями.  
  
— Он снова за тобой ухаживает?  
  
Стайлз помолчал и нехотя кивнул:  
  
— Да. Он снова за мной ухаживает.  
  
— И ты… рад этому? Ты хочешь все вернуть?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Стайлз глотнул еще немного виски. — Думаю, я просто наслаждаюсь моментом и надеюсь, что потом все как-нибудь рассосется.  
  
— Этого не будет, — убежденно произнес Скотт. — Ты загонишь себя в полную жопу, друг. Кстати, где он сейчас?  
  
— Уехал бухать к Эннису. Скотт, как насчет вернуться к обсуждению Эллисон?  
  
— Не меняй тему.  
  
— А я упоминал, что Кора беременна?  
  
Заход с козыря сработал. Скотт повернулся к нему всем телом и вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Ого! И что Айзек?  
  
— Ходит пришибленный, но по-идиотски счастливый.  
  
— Ничего себе, — бутылка перекочевала к Скотту. — Дерек его не убил?  
  
— Дерек рад. Он любит детей.  
  
— Кстати, — у Скотта прошел первый шок, и он, поерзав, сполз на спальнике пониже. Видимо, алкоголь уже ударил ему в голову. — А как вы собирались решать эту проблему? Ну, с детьми.  
  
— Мы это обсуждали, — у Стайлза вырвался смешок. — И разругались в хлам.  
  
— Поспорили, чью сперму использовать? — поинтересовался Скотт, за годы научившийся адекватно реагировать на особенности гей-отношений. Стайлз без шуток это ценил.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз, поколебавшись, решил сказать, как есть. — Мы оборотни, Скотт. При желании мы можем завести общего ребенка. Родного для нас обоих.  
  
— Господи! — Скотт скривился и закрыл лицо руками. — Я никогда к этому не привыкну. Но как? Нет, молчи, пожалуйста. Ты или Дерек… вы бы что, сами… вынашивали?  
  
— Я, — Стайлз указал на себя большими пальцами. — Дерек не может, он альфа, а главная обязанность альфы быть постоянно на пике формы, чтобы защитить стаю в случае необходимости. Думаешь, он столько качается только из-за эстетики? Его бы воля, он бы валялся на диване и жрал пиццу. Но инстинкт гонит его в спортзал.  
  
— А ты? — сипло спросил Скотт. — Блядь, Стайлз, ну ты и сволочь! По-моему, я только что протрезвел.  
  
— А я могу. И я всерьез рассматривал этот вариант. Хей, Стайлз обещал отцу внуков! И потом, разве это не зашибенно? Я бы попробовал хотя бы из любопытства. Мы поэтому и разругались. Дерек сказал, что я несерьезно ко всему этому отношусь, потом начал психовать, что со мной что-нибудь случится или я сделаю что-нибудь так, и вообще он бы справился лучше, но он не может, бла-бла-бла. Типичный Дерек.  
  
— С другой стороны, у некоторых видов в природе самцы вынашивают потомство, — пробормотал Скотт, явно не слушая Стайлза. — И если клетки могут изменяться и перестраиваться… обращение в волка должно быть более непривычным для человеческого ДНК, чем перестройка на другой тип органов в рамках одного вида… Икс-хромосома есть у каждого, а значит…  
  
Стайлз собрал в кулак немного грязной жухлой листвы и швырнул в Скотта. Тот вздрогнул и заткнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз. — Успокоился?  
  
— Нет! — Скотт застонал и потер себе затылок. — Но теперь я вообще ничего не понимаю. Зачем ты его бросил, если любишь настолько, что хотел… нет, я не могу произнести это вслух.  
  
— Знаешь, что самое хреновое? — Стайлз шмыгнул носом, потянулся к бутылке и передумал — голова и так приятно кружилась. — За целую неделю он ни разу не попытался меня поцеловать. Или облапать. Он даже не пялился на мою задницу, а Дерек любит мою задницу. И если на первую пару встреч я шел с твердым решением пресечь любой контакт, выходящий за рамки дружеского, теперь я готов сам к нему лезть, потому что мне не хватает внимания.  
  
— Переспи с ним и успокойся, — зевнул Скотт и спохватился: — Только используй, пожалуйста, резинку!  
  
— Никогда не иди в кураторы, ты провалишься, — хмуро сказал Стайлз. — Ты только что предложил наркоману кольнуться по старой памяти.  
  
— Зачем мы вообще обсуждаем все это друг с другом, если никогда не следуем полученным советам? — философски спросил Скотт, и Стайлз понял, что друг тоже незаметно набрался.  
  
— Потому что мы и так знаем, что делать, — Стайлз пихнул Скотта плечом и кое-как улегся на спальнике. — Стоит озвучить проблему, и сразу понимаешь, как должен поступить.  
  
— А потом сдаешь назад и все проебываешь.  
  
— Да. Мы бро-неудачники. В этом наша фишка.  
  
— Хуевая у нас фишка, — Скотт скривился и зябко спрятал руки в карманы куртки. — Смотри, какой город красивый. Весь в огнях.  
  
Стайлз согласно кивнул. С обрыва открывался отличный вид на Бикон-Хиллз, и в эту предпраздничную пору город выглядел не хуже Сан-Франциско или Лос-Анджелеса. Даже лучше, потому что Стайлз вырос здесь, и каждое место в Бикон-Хиллзе для него что-то значило.  
  
— Я приводил сюда Дерека, — признался Стайлз. — Предупредил, чтобы он не совался сюда без меня, а потом показал тут все.  
  
— Сюда? — Скотт обиженно нахмурился. — Мы клялись, что обрыв только наш с тобой!  
  
— Я должен был показать его Дереку.  
  
— Разберись уже с ним, — посоветовал Скотт. — Хватит откладывать. Чувак заслуживает определенности.  
  
— Ему не стоило меня кусать, — Стайлз закрыл глаза и позволил миру вокруг закружиться. — Моя жизнь была бы проще.  
  
— Была бы, — эхом отозвался Скотт, и Стайлз понял, что друг вот-вот вырубится. Не самая лучшая идея, учитывая, что ночью обещали похолодание.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, вытащил из кармана блистер с таблетками и запихнул парочку в рот. Сейчас противоядие подействует, он протрезвеет и потащит Скотта к джипу. Может, они уже не дети, но им все равно влетит, если Скотт заболеет. Миссис Маккол умела так отчитывать, что становилось по-настоящему стыдно, а Стайлзу и без того хватало эмоций.  
  
Он перевел взгляд на мерцающий в темноте город и усмехнулся, припоминая крутившуюся вчера в кофейне старую песню Мэрайи. Там тоже было про сияющие повсюду огни. И про то, что нет подарка дороже, чем возвращение любимого человека.  
  
Гребаное Рождество. Только в декабре можно чувствовать себя одновременно таким несчастным и таким счастливым.

 

\--//--

  
  
— Ну и что я, по-твоему, могу сделать? — Стайлз еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать орать. — Не моя вина, что яйца застряли на таможне! Это ты решил сэкономить, могли бы отлично переправить все с русалками. У Йоки ни разу не было сбоев с доставкой!  
  
— Да что происходит? — раздраженно спросил Дерек, приглушая отопление в машине. Салон прогрелся, и им обоим стало жарко.  
  
— Яйца птицы Уэр попали в лапы таможенникам, а в их реестрах, знаешь ли, нет кодов, соответствующих товарам сверхъестественного происхождения, — пояснил Стайлз, не потрудившись закрыть динамик. — Да, Питер, я не один!  
  
— Ясно, — Дерек протянул руку и забрал у Стайлза трубку. — Питер, съезди и дай им денег, если тебе так нужны эти яйца. А теперь отвали.  
  
Он сбросил звонок и вернул мобильник Стайлзу.  
  
— Спасибо. Он меня достал.  
  
Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул и посмотрел в лобовое стекло. Дерек остановился на обочине, впереди виднелась только темная полоса леса и высокие фонари, похожие на гигантскую гирлянду.  
  
— Ого, — Дерек хмыкнул себе под нос. — И ты не будешь сердиться, что я вмешался?  
  
— Нет, я искренне тебе благодарен, — Стайлз повернулся к нему и подмигнул. — Да, обычно меня бесит, когда ты лезешь, но сейчас это было более чем уместно. Питер накосячил и пытался свалить на меня. Терпеть не могу, когда он так делает.  
  
— Мы все такие, — Дерек покачал головой. — Не умеем признавать наши ошибки. Из всей семьи только Лора может спокойно сказать, что была неправа, и извиниться.  
  
— Ты тоже можешь, — возразил Стайлз. — Я же помню, что ты делал так.  
  
Непроизнесенное «когда мы жили вместе» повисло в воздухе, но Стайлз не испытал из-за этого особого дискомфорта. На протяжении последних двух недель они встречались каждый день и разговаривали, волей-неволей задевая то одну, то другую острую тему. Впрочем, кое-что они не трогали, а следовало бы.  
  
Стайлз облизнул губы, собираясь с духом, и спросил:  
  
— Ты спал с кем-нибудь? Я имею в виду…  
  
— Нет, — Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза и настойчиво повторил: — Нет. Ни с кем.  
  
— Оу, — Стайлз, не выдержав этого пристального внимания, отвернулся. — Почему?  
  
— Лора обожает «Друзей». И я, как никто другой, знаю, что значит «отношения на паузе». И как не следует поступать, если не собираешься все окончательно испортить.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
— А были порывы?  
  
— Конечно, — Дерек забрал с приборной доски свой кофе, сделал глоток и поставил стаканчик обратно. — Иногда мне просто хотелось секса, а иногда меня подмывало пойти и снять кого-нибудь тебе назло. Чтобы ты узнал, и тебе стало больно.  
  
— И что тебя остановило? — Стайлз боялся, что не справится с голосом, но все обошлось.  
  
— Я же не подросток, — объяснил Дерек. — Я способен себя контролировать. И я отлично понимал, что это будет дерьмовый поступок. Да, может, мне бы и удалось привлечь твое внимание, но… — Дерек сделал паузу и через силу продолжил: — А еще, наверное, я боялся, что тебя это не заденет. Не знаю.  
  
— Я сплю с Малией, — выпалил Стайлз, испугавшись, что иначе просто откроет дверь шевроле и пустится наутек, сломя голову.  
  
— Не спишь, — Дерек дернул его за кончик длинного шарфа, и Стайлз нехотя повернулся к нему.  
  
— Хорошо, я пытался с ней переспать. Все равно считается.  
  
— Она мне позвонила, едва ты ушел. Спросила, что происходит и правильно ли она поступила.  
  
— И что ты ответил?  
  
— Что если бы она сняла с тебя трусы, я бы вырвал ей горло.  
  
— О, опять эти пустые угрозы! — Стайлз наигранно улыбнулся. — Никто им не верит, Дерек. И никогда не верил.  
  
— А еще я знаю, что она путается с этой кицуне, — закончил Дерек, не обратив внимания на его слова. — Кстати, почему тебя привлекла именно Малия?  
  
Стайлз натянул шарф повыше, спрятав в нем нос. Отвечать не хотелось. Но Дерек ждал, в машине было тихо, не считая шума работающего двигателя, и Стайлз сломался.  
  
— Вы чем-то похожи. Это сложно объяснить. Общее ощущение.  
  
— Ясно, — Дерек задумчиво прищурился. — А кроме Малии?  
  
— Ну, — теперь говорить было легче. — Я три раза сходил в «Джунгли». Честно намеревался кого-нибудь снять и трахнуться.  
  
— Успешно?  
  
— Ты будешь смеяться, — пообещал Стайлз. — Нет! Знаешь, я считал себя довольно опытным парнем, но, оказавшись там, вдруг понял, что это не так. Мой послужной список состоит из короткого романа с Лидией и отношений с тобой. Мои навыки флирта и умение знакомиться так и застряли на уровне старшей школы. Мы с тобой… много чем занимались, но это был ты, я не боялся сказать или сделать что-то не так, а как вести себя с незнакомцами, я понятия не имел. И все было довольно ужасно.  
  
— Расскажи, — подначил его Дерек. Стайлз видел, как он расслабился, услышав ответ на свой вопрос, и это иррационально льстило.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз напоказ вздохнул. — Наслаждайся моим унижением. В первый раз я пришел, часик посидел, набираясь храбрости и пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь нормальный подкат, и тут ко мне подошла Кейтлин. Помнишь, она тоже была у тебя в классе? Такая миленькая, с…  
  
— Я помню.  
  
— Вот, — Стайлз снова облизнул губы. Он почему-то занервничал. — Она со мной заговорила, я купил ей выпить и весь вечер слушал про ее бывшую. Потом она спросила, как у меня дела, и в итоге мы страшно нажрались. Мой вечер кончился тем, что я подвез ее до дома, оставил ей воды и уехал отсыпаться.  
  
— Удачно сходил.  
  
— Ха! Во второй раз я действовал решительнее. Пришел, огляделся, приметил парня и, когда двинулся к нему — врезался в Дэнни. Стоит рассказывать дальше?  
  
— Нет, — Дерек отрицательно помотал головой. — Все довольно предсказуемо. При Дэнни ты постеснялся идти и снимать левого парня ради быстрого перепиха в туалете.  
  
— Именно, — Стайлз, подумав, снял шапку: от духоты у него начали гореть щеки. — В третий раз я взял с собой Скотта. На случай, если снова увижу кого-то из знакомых.  
  
— И вы никого не встретили?  
  
— Нет, но вечер получился увлекательным, — Стайлз помолчал и признался: — Я случайно познакомился с местными трансами, а Скотту купили выпивку три разных парня. После третьего коктейля он распсиховался, и мы свалили.  
  
— Отличное место «Джунгли». Всегда их любил.  
  
— Так и знал, что ты будешь издеваться, — Стайлз прижался затылком к подголовнику и прикрыл глаза. — На самом деле, я не хотел. Не буду врать, я порой засматривался на улице на симпатичных девчонок или горячих парней — в конце концов, это же Калифорния, здесь много красавчиков, — но когда я пытался представить себя с ними, сразу терял интерес. Все было не то.  
  
— Ты скучал по мне?  
  
— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Я очень скучал по тебе.  
  
— Я ждал, что однажды ты позвонишь. Первые несколько недель я не выпускал телефон из рук.  
  
— Мне жаль, — Стайлз открыл глаза и взглянул на Дерека. — Я не хотел, чтобы так было.  
  
— Теперь уже не имеет значения, — Дерек допил свой кофе, смял стаканчик и запихнул в пакет на заднем сидении. Там уже лежал мелкий мусор: использованные билеты в кино и пустые упаковки от китайской лапши, которую они съели, пока гуляли по парку. — У тебя с утра смена?  
  
— Да, — Стайлз кивнул, слегка дезориентированный резкой сменой темы. — Последняя перед Рождеством.  
  
— Тогда, пожалуй, пора ехать. Почти полночь.  
  
— М-м-м, да, да, — Стайлз зачем-то посмотрел в боковое окно, увидел только собственное отражение и продолжил нарочито бодро: — У меня завтра несколько крупных поставок, надо успеть все рассортировать. И клиентов будет много, в это время всегда наплыв.  
  
Камаро тронулась, быстро набирая ход. Дерек казался полностью сосредоточенным на вождении, но Стайлз слишком хорошо его знал. Не надо было быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, в каком тот настроении.  
  
— Ты обиделся на меня? — спросил Стайлз, когда они встали на светофоре.  
  
— Это не обида. — Прошли те времена, когда Дерек замыкался и отказывался признавать, что у него тоже есть какие-то чувства. — Иногда… иногда ты выдаешь не ту реакцию, которую я жду. Это задевает, и я злюсь, а потом вспоминаю, что ты — это ты, и влюбился я в такого тебя. И вряд ли бы мне понравилось, если бы ты вдруг изменился.  
  
— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — Стайлз, успокоившись, широко зевнул. — Мы с тобой далеки от идеала друг друга.  
  
— Особенно ты.  
  
— Эй! — Стайлз ткнул его в плечо кулаком. — Да как ты смеешь!  
  
Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз ответил ему тем же. Камаро снова свернула, и Стайлз увидел на дальнем конце улицы свой дом. Пара минут, и они приедут. А между тем Стайлза волновал еще один вопрос, и, пожалуй, следовало наконец его прояснить.  
  
— Вылезай, — сказал Дерек, затормозив у подъездной дорожки.  
  
— Закрыто, — Стайлз отстегнул ремень безопасности и посмотрел на дверь.  
  
— О, — Дерек недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Ладно, детка. Я тебя выпущу.  
  
Выйдя из машины, он открыл Стайлзу дверь и протянул ему руку, помогая вылезти.  
  
— Угу, спасибо, — Стайлз напялил на голову снятую шапку, зябко поежился от перепада температуры и произнес: — Проводи меня.  
  
— Это какое-то новое развлечение? — Дерек зашагал с ним к входной двери.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз поднялся на крыльцо, прислонился спиной к столбику и посмотрел в глаза остановившемуся напротив Дереку. — Меня кое-что беспокоит, и я хочу узнать, что происходит.  
  
— О’кей, — медленно ответил Дерек, на лице у которого проступила настороженность. — Что не так?  
  
— Ты меня не трогаешь. Вообще. Ты перестал прикасаться ко мне, а раньше делал это постоянно.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Разве я постоянно прикасался к тебе?  
  
— Запаха лжи я не чую, значит, ты сам не отслеживал, — Стайлз засунул зябнущие пальцы в карманы. — Дерек, обычно ты все время лапаешь меня. Трогаешь мои плечи, ерошишь волосы, щекочешь шею или бока, гладишь бедра, берешь за руку, массируешь ладони, обнимаешь за талию. Целуешь, наконец. А если мы с тобой одни, ты при малейшем поводе меня шлепаешь или покусываешь или даже трогаешь член. Просто так, без подтекста. Ты как будто все время проверяешь, рядом я или нет.  
  
— Прости, — Дерек поджал губы, в глазах появилась знакомая Стайлзу отстраненная холодность. — Я не замечал за собой, но если я себя так вел, я очень сожалею.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз покачал головой. Он не собирался тратить время на чужую дурацкую обиду. — Тут не о чем сожалеть, меня это не напрягало. Я веду к другому. Ты помнишь наши секс-выходные?  
  
— Ты про какие-то конкретные или…  
  
— Я про них в принципе, — перебил его Стайлз. — С тех по как мы сошлись, ты устраивал их минимум раз в месяц. И это не прекратилось, даже когда мы съехались и у нас появился по-настоящему регулярный секс. Все равно наступал уик-энд, когда ты снимал с меня трусы в пятницу вечером, а надевал я их в понедельник утром. Господи, Дерек, мы же действительно не одевались и трахались буквально круглыми сутками, несмотря на то, что в принципе никогда не практиковали воздержание! У тебя высокое либидо. И твое либидо действует на мое. Ты говоришь что-то вроде «эй, детка, кажется, тебя пора выебать», и мой член встает как по команде. Верно?  
  
— Ты упрекаешь меня в излишней инициативности?  
  
— Я не упрекаю! — Стайлза начало раздражать, что Дерек везде пытается найти укор. — Напротив! В нашей паре все работает именно так: ты заводишься, говоришь об этом или показываешь, и я завожусь в ответ. И в итоге нам обоим хорошо. Мне никогда не хотелось играть первую скрипку, это твоя роль. Ты альфа! Хотя это здесь ни при чем, просто ты такой. А я другой. Мне нравится, когда меня избавляют от лишней ответственности, я не люблю делать первый шаг. Давай я на всякий случай повторю: меня устраивает моя роль беты так же, как и моя роль в нашей постели.  
  
— Хорошо, — теперь Дерек выглядел окончательно сбитым с толку. — Но к чему ты завел этот разговор?  
  
— К тому, что последние две недели ты избегаешь меня физически! — Стайлз, добравшись до сути, испытал облегчение. — В нашу первую встречу все было нормально, ты меня обнял, и я чувствовал, что тебе это нужно. И я ощущал то же самое! А потом как отрезало. Мы каждый день проводим вместе время, но ты держишься отстранено. И я не понимаю почему? Я не думаю, что за последний год ты вдруг резко разлюбил секс, я вижу, что тебя до сих пор тянет ко мне, и я точно знаю, что у тебя никого нет. Так объясни мне, что происходит?  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел себе под ноги и поднял на Стайлза взгляд.  
  
— Иногда я забываю, каким ты бываешь идиотом, — произнес Дерек тем самым тоном, за который Стайлзу всегда хотелось врезать ему по роже. — Правда, Стайлз? Я должен объяснить, почему это я веду себя осторожно? Ты со мной год не разговаривал! Ты нашим близким запретил что-то обо мне рассказывать! Да я с тобой как на минном поле! Одно неосторожное движение, и ты сбежишь. И хорошо если на Аляску, а не, например, в Австралию!  
  
— Никуда я не сбегу. Я, между прочим, живу здесь, в Бикон-Хиллзе. В городе, где я родился и вырос. А вот ты…  
  
— И потом, не ты один, детка, заботишься о своих чувствах. Мне тоже не наплевать на себя. Конечно, я хочу секса! Я хочу трогать тебя, я хочу целовать тебя. Но я не сумасшедший. Как ты себе это представляешь? Целомудренно чмокать тебя на прощание и держаться за руки на прогулках? Прости, Стайлз, но мой самоконтроль не так хорош!  
  
— Мой тоже, — согласился Стайлз.  
  
Дерек наконец-то стал Дереком, и Стайлз не мог сопротивляться приливу острого возбуждения. Его заводила и приятная злость альфы, действовавшая очень будоражаще на инстинкты беты, и само зрелище чужого гнева. У Стайлза подобные вспышки ассоциировались с агрессивным сексом, которым они частенько заканчивали ссоры, и Дерек в такие моменты был умопомрачительно горяч. Властный, раздраженный, грубоватый в словах и поступках, он действовал на Стайлза вполне однозначно. Ситуацию осложняло еще и то, что, высказывая свои претензии, Стайлз невольно вспомнил кое-какие моменты из их интимной жизни. Как Дерек любил ласкать его языком, как он дразнил его, не разрешая кончить, как медленно растягивал пальцами, готовя к узлу. Помнил Стайлз и то, как сам приставал к нему. Как целовал, как кусался, как подходил к Дереку, стоявшему на кухне в одной футболке, и трогал его за зад, а потом скользил ладонью между ног и нежно массировал улегшиеся в горсть нежные, покрытые темным пушком яички.  
  
Господи, да почему они еще не переспали? Ведь ясно же, что этим кончится. К чему эта бессмысленная осторожность? Все самое хорошее в жизни Стайлза случалось не тогда, когда он вел себя благоразумно, о нет. А вот стоило ему вытворить настоящую глупость, как она оборачивалась чем-то прекрасным.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Стайлз, протягивая к Дереку руки и ловя его за лацканы пальто.  
  
Дерек замешкался, но Стайлз дернул его к себе и, положив ладони на шею, поцеловал удивленно приоткрывшийся рот.  
  
— У тебя холодные губы, и ты колючий, — Стайлз поцеловал его еще раз и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его неуверенно обнимают за талию. — И я соврал, когда сказал, что мне не нравится это пальто. Оно тебе очень идет, и на ощупь крутое. Просто меня задело, что его для тебя выбирали девчонки. Я не люблю, когда ты принимаешь какие-то решения, не спросив моего мнения. Даже если речь о пальто.  
  
— Ты был бы отвратительным альфой, — серьезно произнес Дерек. — Когда ты впадаешь в модус собственника, ты не умеешь останавливаться. Ты эгоист, детка.  
  
— Да, — Стайлзу понравилось, каким весомым прозвучало согласие. — А теперь заткнись и дай мне почувствовать… ты знаешь.  
  
Дерек легонько кивнул и сосредоточенно осмотрел лицо Стайлза, словно решил пересчитать все родинки на щеках и ресницы на глазах. Его руки сдвинулись вперед, расстегнули куртку Стайлза и нырнули обратно, забираясь под теплый полосатый свитер и поглаживая поясницу. Стайлз вздохнул, истомленный ожиданием, нетерпеливо облизнул губы и открыл рот, чтобы как-то промотивировать Дерека, но тот не нуждался в дополнительных понуканиях.  
  
Чужие холодные губы прижались к его собственным, Стайлз вздрогнул и провалился в поцелуй. Такого восторга он, пожалуй, не испытывал со своих школьных лет, когда Дерек часами напролет учил его целоваться, тиская в каких-нибудь глухих укромных уголках. Тогда со Стайлзом творилось то же самое — физическое удовольствие густо перемешивалось с распирающей все тело радостью, счастьем от того, что его чувства полностью взаимны. И Дерек с тех пор тоже не изменился. Он был все таким же нежным, страстным и по-хорошему напористым. От него по-прежнему пахло любимым одеколоном, кожаным салоном Камаро и самим Дереком, и он по-прежнему умел заставить Стайлза поверить, что они одни на целой планете. Что пока Дерек его целует, в его мире нет никого, кроме Стайлза.  
  
В двадцать четыре это льстило точно так же, как в семнадцать.  
  
— У тебя потрясающий рот, — сообщил Стайлз, когда они сделали передышку, и Дерек, развязав ему шарф, взялся терзать шею. — Так не скажешь, ведь ты постоянно поджимаешь губы, да и выглядит он довольно неприветливо, такой твердый и сжатый, и ты частенько говоришь им всякие обидные вещи или язвишь, но боже, когда ты пускаешь его в дело, это бомба! Ох господи, ты сейчас прокусишь мне шею! Нет, не смей останавливаться. Если хочешь, можешь меня сожрать, я ни капельки не возражаю. Я…  
  
— А вот я возражаю.  
  
На крыльце зажегся неприятный электрический свет, и Стайлз рефлекторно зажмурился.  
  
— Пап, уйди, — простонал Стайлз, понимая, что момент безнадежно разрушен. А он только добрался до задницы Дерека и сжал ее втихаря, вспоминая полузабытые ощущения!  
  
— Ни за что. Я шериф этого города, а вы в одном шаге от того, чтобы нарушить общественный порядок.  
  
— Простите, — Дерек, отпустив Стайлза, повернулся к отцу лицом. — Мы немного увлеклись.  
  
— Мы всего лишь целовались!  
  
— Хватит, сынок, этот раунд ты проиграл, — отец отмахнулся от Стайлза и дружелюбно посмотрел на Дерека: — Зайдешь? Я сегодня пропустил игру, собираюсь посмотреть в записи.  
  
— Дереку пора домой.  
  
Стайлз был слишком распален, чтобы сидеть и смотреть, как Дерек валяется на диване, пьет пиво и обсуждает с отцом нападающих.  
  
— Можете им гордиться, шериф, — Дерек аккуратно запахнул пальто, скрывая свою эрекцию. — Если Стайлз не получает от меня того, что хочет, он вышвыривает меня на улицу.  
  
— Я его не так воспитывал, — открестился отец. — Так что?  
  
— Мне пора, — мягко сказал Дерек и покосился на Стайлза: — Увидимся завтра?  
  
— Увидимся, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Можешь забрать меня после работы.  
  
— Это несправедливо, — заметил отец. — Ты лапаешь его за задницу на глазах у всей улицы, а мне даже нельзя посмотреть хоккей с человеком, который признает и другие виды спорта помимо лакросса и бейсбола!  
  
— Хватит!  
  
— Раз у вас, очевидно, налаживается, — папа неопределенно махнул рукой. — Дерек, может, ты откроешь мне тайну, что же между вами произошло? Почему вы разбежались?  
  
Стайлз мученически закатил глаза, вспоминая, какую отмазку он еще не использовал, но Дерек его опередил.  
  
— Когда мы были в Вегасе прошлой зимой, я напился и потащил Стайлза регистрировать брак. Мы поженились, а протрезвев, Стайлз смертельно обиделся. Он всегда хотел настоящую свадьбу, с клятвами, толпой людей и тортом. Торт был особенно важен. Большой, пятиярусный, со свежей клубникой и густыми потеками карамели. Думаю, он бросил меня из-за этого.  
  
— А я-то надеялся, что хоть ты не станешь сочинять. Впрочем, вы столько лет прожили вместе, что я не удивлен.  
  
— Закрой дверь и дай нам попрощаться, — Стайлз, не выдержав, блеснул желтыми глазами и заметил изумленно приподнявшиеся брови Дерека. — Пап!  
  
— Стайлз? — Дерек дождался, пока отец нарочито громко хлопнул дверью. — Ты…  
  
— До завтра, — оборвал его Стайлз. — И больше не играй в приличного альфу, договорились? У тебя есть все права меня трогать. И даю слово — я не сбегу.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек наклонился и коротко, но сладко поцеловал Стайлза в губы. — До завтра.  
  
Стайлз проводил взглядом отъехавшую шевроле и вошел в дом.  
  
— Ну и зачем ты вмешался?  
  
— Затем, что заниматься сексом на холоде вредно даже для оборотней. Или я не прав?  
  
— Вот с каких пор для тебя стало нормально обсуждать со мной, где я собираюсь потрахаться? — возмутился Стайлз. — Это ненормально!  
  
— Это вполне нормально, — не согласился отец. — Так я все правильно понял? Вы выяснили отношения и снова вместе?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз разулся, повесил на крючок куртку и пошел на кухню. Ему хотелось горячего молока с сахаром и корицей. — На нас накатило. По старой памяти.  
  
— Ты мне врешь, сынок, — папа уселся на кухонный стул и передал Стайлзу сахарницу.  
  
— Я не вру. Но я не могу пока ничего ответить. Что-то происходит, но что именно и чем оно кончится, я не знаю, — Стайлз включил микроволновку. — Все довольно сложно, пап.  
  
— Если ты хочешь его простить — сделай это, — посоветовал отец. — Даже если ты думаешь, что не должен так поступить.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился. Каждый раз, когда разговор заходил об их с Дереком разрыве, папа словно пытался на что-то намекнуть, но прояснять свои слова не спешил, а Стайлз опасался уточнять.  
  
— Мы стараемся во всем разобраться, но я не уверен, что мы снова будем вместе, — честно ответил Стайлз, вынимая разогревшееся молоко. — И давай пока закроем тему.  
  
— Хорошо, — папа забрал свою порцию. — А ты купил ему подарок?  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Да. Мне очень удачно подвернулся мяч с подписью самого Мозеса Мэлоуна! Кажется, Дерек всегда им восхищался.  
  
— Он будет в восторге, — искренне произнес Стайлз. — Дерек обожает старых звезд. У него есть автограф Ирвинга, так что мяч Мэлоуна отлично впишется в коллекцию.  
  
— Хочешь, подарим от нас обоих? — отец осторожно пригубил молоко. — Или ты все-таки что-то выбрал ему?  
  
— Выбрал, — Стайлз действительно знал, что следует купить Дереку. — Не беспокойся, пап. Серьезно, все нормально.  
  
— О’кей! — папа поднял вверх руки. — Сдаюсь и больше не лезу.  
  
— Так держать, — Стайлз подмигнул ему, забрал опустевшие стаканы и отнес их в раковину. — Иди, настраивай телек. Я сделаю попкорн, и мы посмотрим твой хоккей. Идет?  
  
— Отличный план, сынок.  
  
Отец ушел. Стайлз поставил вымытые стаканы в сушилку и, подмигнув своему отражению в окне, потрогал чуть припухшие губы. Он выключил свет, и теперь стала видна улица — вереница нарядно украшенных домов, увешанных мерцающими в ночи гирляндами, и сторожащие дворы фигурки рождественских эльфов и оленей, стойко переносившихся назойливые декабрьские дожди.  
  
Люди города готовились впустить в свою жизнь чудо, и Стайлз, пожалуй, готов был к ним присоединиться.

 

\--//--

  
  
  
— Я так рада, что тебе понравилось! — Кора торжествующе вскинула вверх руки и расцеловала брата в обе щеки.  
  
Что ж, у нее было право гордиться собой. Они с Лорой подарили Дереку серебряный браслет с изящной гравировкой, но настоящая ценность безделушки заключалась не в самом металле или умелой работе ювелира. Браслет был весьма приличным по качеству защитным артефактом, и такие штучки сейчас входили в горячую десятку волчьей моды.  
  
Цыпочки с Манхэттена оценят.  
  
— Это от Стайлза, — оповестила Кора, протягивая Дереку новую коробку. Она по-детски обожала процесс разворачивания подарков и с самого начала уселась на полу рядом с Дереком, подложив под себя большую подушку и полностью руководя происходящим. — Давай же, открывай!  
  
Дерек выпустил когти, просунул один в край упаковки и аккуратно взрезал ее. Подарочная бумага упала с тихим шелестом, и Кора издала восторженный вопль:  
  
— Вот это да! Я видела эту модель в рекламе! Братец, он нереально крутой. И супернадежный, как раз для тебя. Он водонепроницаемый, противоударный, а какая там камера! Я…  
  
— Спасибо, — Дерек вытащил новый мобильник из коробки и, покрутив его в руках, нажал на кнопку включения.  
  
— Он уже настроен, — Стайлз слез с дивана и подошел к Дереку, стоявшему на коленях у низкого столика. Его подарок открывали последним. — Я постарался установить все программы, которыми ты пользуешься. И перенес контакты.  
  
— Так значит, когда я позавчера выронил телефон, а ты привез его назад…  
  
— Да, я его стащил, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Но не беспокойся, я не читал твои смски и не лазал в фотки. Честное слово.  
  
— Я и не беспокоюсь, — голос у Дерека стал протяжным, с капелькой высокомерия. — Если бы ты там что-то нашел, это были бы твои проблемы, а не мои.  
  
— Какой ты придурок, — вздохнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек, пару раз ошибившись, попал в адресную книгу. — Ну что, все на месте?  
  
— Д-да, — Дерек вдруг нахмурился и поднял на него взгляд. — Здесь есть и твой номер.  
  
В комнате стало тихо, даже неугомонная Кора умолкла, сведя пальцы в кулачки и прижав их под грудью. Словно ждала какого-то особенного волшебства.  
  
Стайлзу стало неуютно. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек обратил внимание на его номер в своем новом телефоне, но обсуждать это с ним при всех не входило в желания Стайлза. С другой стороны, их окружала семья. Люди, которые имели право знать, что между ними происходит.  
  
— Да, здесь мой номер, — подтвердил Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза. Иногда он забывал, какого они потрясающего цвета, и засматривался, как будто видел их в первый раз. — Если он не нужен, могу удалить.  
  
— Можешь, — согласился Дерек. Уголки его рта дрогнули в сдерживаемой улыбке. — Но особого смысла нет, я все равно знаю его наизусть.  
  
— Тогда пусть остается, — негромко произнес Стайлз. — Удобнее звонить, когда номер уже забит.  
  
— Здесь есть быстрый набор?  
  
— Здесь есть все! — с превосходством сообщил Стайлз и взял протянутый Дереком телефон. — Сделать?  
  
— Да.  
  
— На какую цифру?  
  
— Ты знаешь свою цифру.  
  
Стайлз закусил губу и опустил голову пониже, возясь с настройками. Дерек не говорил ничего особенного, но ему все равно стало жарковато. Интересно, удастся списать свой румянец на выпитый за столом алкоголь?  
  
— Готово, — Стайлз закончил и вернул Дереку мобильник. — Ты потом скажи, что тебе еще нужно, я сделаю. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь заниматься такими вещами. Техника не твой конек.  
  
— Он до сих пор игнорирует мою хлебопечку, — согласилась Кора. — Там все элементарно, и выпечка получается потрясающей, а он ленится нажать на пару кнопок.  
  
— Это твоя хлебопечка, — вяло огрызнулся Дерек. — И люди не просто так изобрели магазины, Кора! Если я хочу горячего хлеба, я могу выйти и купить его.  
  
— Не ссорьтесь, — попросила Лора, попивая любимое красное вино. — Отличный подарок, Стайлз! У Дерека все стекло было исцарапано, и корпус треснул, а нам никак не удавалось уговорить его на новый телефон.  
  
— Надо было дарить.  
  
— Мы подарили. И он в тот же день избавился от него. Выставил лотом на моем благотворительном аукционе в пользу страдающих от парши.  
  
— И тебе не стыдно? — упрекнул Стайлз, помогая Дереку собрать обрывки бумаги и запихнуть их в принесенную Питером корзину для мусора.  
  
— А зачем они влезли? Я их не просил.  
  
— Мой ты тоже кому-нибудь пожертвуешь?  
  
— Нет, — Дерек повертел в руках телефон. — Пожалуй, мне нравится дизайн. И фото на заставке.  
  
— Там Стайлз? — спросила Малия, явно тяготившаяся своим нарядным платьем — в обычной жизни она предпочитала одежду попроще, но под давлением кузин ей пришлось приодеться.  
  
— Нет, обычный лесной пейзаж. Обрыв какой-то, — доложила Кора. — Давайте не будем уточнять, какие у Дерека с ним ассоциации.  
  
— Крайне мудрое решение, — похвалил ее Стайлз. Краем глаза он заметил, как отец осуждающе покачал головой, приняв его слова за пошлый намек.  
  
Но пошлого там ничего не было. Стайлз подарил Дереку фото своего тайного убежища, и тот правильно расценил этот знак.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дерек привстал и, потянув Стайлза к себе, поцеловал его в щеку. — Я рад.  
  
— Ура! — Стайлз широко улыбнулся и, вдруг смутившись, встал на ноги. — Пойду займусь чаем. Скоро время торта.  
  
У Хейлов он ориентировался не хуже, чем у себя. Что было совсем не удивительно — когда Дерек окончательно решил обосноваться в Бикон-Хиллзе, у них как раз начались отношения, и Стайлз принимал самое горячее участие в восстановлении дома. Он не просто знал расположение комнат, он мог бы припомнить, во сколько обошелся паркет и где они покупали столовое серебро. Поэтому приготовить чай было просто. Стайлз двигался на автомате, заваривая особый сбор, привезенный Питером ради такого случая, и шаги Коры услышал задолго до того, как она вошла на кухню.  
  
— Я так счастлива, — пробормотала она, обняв Стайлза со спины и прижавшись щекой к его лопатке. — Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Осторожнее, красотка. Сейчас Айзек нас застукает и заревнует!  
  
— Он улыбается. Как прежде. Я уж не думала, что снова увижу его счастливым, — Кора залезла в открытую упаковку поп-тартс и надкусила немного зачерствевшее печеньице.  
  
— Классный браслет.  
  
— Ха! — Кора, поразмыслив, выгребла из пачки все оставшееся печенье. — Дерек, конечно, оценил, но сияет он из-за твоего подарка. Вы все? Помирились? Это окончательно?  
  
— Ему было очень плохо? — Стайлз не хотел спрашивать, но вопрос вырвался сам собой. Слишком долго он об этом молчал. — Той зимой?  
  
— Нет, что ты, — Кора налила себе молока, и поедание печенья пошло в ускоренном темпе. — Всего лишь сидел целыми днями дома и уничтожал оставшийся от Питера запас травы. Ты знаешь, какой он странный, когда обдолбанный?  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Тогда ты можешь представить, — Кора нахмурилась и растерла виски. — А первые два полнолуния нам пришлось его приковывать. У него начались проблемы с контролем, и он боялся, что сорвется и навредит нам.  
  
— У Дерека? — не поверил Стайлз. — Шутишь, у него идеальный контроль!  
  
— Да? — Кора усмехнулась. — Как бы не так. Мы с Лорой не хотели использовать кандалы, но он нас убедил. И в какой-то момент я была рада, что мы послушались. Дерек удержался, но был опасно близок к грани.  
  
— Я не знал, — Стайлз сглотнул и перевел дыхание. — Потом прошло?  
  
— Лора увезла его в Бразилию, и там ему стало легче. Во-первых, смена обстановки, во-вторых, Дереку проще решать чужие проблемы, чем свои. Он начал помогать другим оборотням и почувствовал себя лучше. Срывы прекратились, и с травой он завязал.  
  
— Странно, что ты не приехала, чтобы устроить мне взбучку.  
  
— Я приехала. Помнишь, я была здесь в феврале?  
  
— Э-э-э, не очень, — признался Стайлз. Он вообще плохо помнил прошлую зиму. — Хотя нет, точно, ты приезжала! Сразу после Валентинова дня. В магазине еще ЧП было из-за скандала с койотами.  
  
— Я собиралась спустить с тебя шкуру, — легко призналась Кора, кивнув на его слова. — А потом увидела, в каком ты состоянии, и поняла, что случилось что-то серьезное. Вы оба не идиоты — то есть идиоты, но не в этом смысле. Ты бы не стал устраивать истерику на пустом месте, да и братец, хоть и любит драму, отлично знает меру. Честно говоря, я испугалась. Ты был таким же потерянным, как Дерек. Мне только оставалось надеяться, что когда-нибудь у вас наладится и… это случилось!  
  
— Нет, — Стайлзу не хотелось ее разочаровывать, но врать Коре он не собирался. Она была не только его семьей, она была его стаей. — Мы еще не разобрались. И нет никаких гарантий, что все уладится. Прости.  
  
— Я переживу, если вы больше никогда не станете парой, — Кора наконец скинула с себя образ легкомысленной девчонки, и в ней отчетливо проявилась свойственная всем Хейлам жесткость. — Но я хочу, чтобы вы снова разговаривали. И чтобы я, пересказывая брату новости, перестала судорожно соображать, что можно сказать, а что оставить при себе.  
  
— С этим, наверное, проблем больше не будет, — проговорил Стайлз, впервые осознавая, насколько их с Дереком ситуация затронула всех близких. Морелл пыталась сказать ему об этом, но он всегда игнорировал ее слова, отказываясь признавать чью-то боль, кроме своей.  
  
— Отлично, — Кора порывисто чмокнула Стайлза в щеку и, пошарив в ящике, вытащила свечи и зажигалку. — Давай, доставай торт! Там уже все заждались. Пора напомнить братцу, как он постарел, и посмеяться над ним в колпаке!  
  
Стайлз расхохотался, невольно заражаясь ее энтузиазмом, и открыл холодильник. Эрика испекла шикарный торт, Кора права — пока показать это произведение искусства людям. Они все заслужили кусочек блаженства.  
  
Особенно именинник.  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Сразу после праздников я поеду в Индию, — сказала Лора, счищая с тарелок остатки еды в мусорное ведро. — Месяца на два, может быть, больше. Пока сложно предугадать.  
  
Стайлз замотал пищевой пленкой тарелку с мясом и принялся искать контейнер для пюре. К завтрашнему столу будут готовить свежее, а это Лора утром отвезет в местное отделение помощи неимущим. До полудня она собиралась работать на раздаче еды, а потом обещала вернуться и помочь семье с подготовкой к праздничному ужину.  
  
— Оставить тебе кусок торта? — предложил Стайлз, взявшись за сладкое. — Ты стала еще худее, чем была.  
  
Лора провела руками по яркому фартуку, который защищал ее светлое кашемировое платье, и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Я знаю. Никак не получается набрать вес, — пожаловалась она и, наклонившись, плотно завязала пакет с мусором — не хватало еще, чтобы еноты залезли в контейнер, привлеченные запахом пищевых отходов. — Я пошла в отца, он тоже всегда был тощим. А Дерек с Корой похожи на маму.  
  
— Ты могла бы работать супермоделью, а вместо этого едешь в Индию, — Стайлз отложил им с Лорой по куску торта. Одна она есть не будет, но за компанию присоединится. — Не жалеешь?  
  
— Я несколько раз участвовала в благотворительных показах, — Лора взялась за посудомойку. — Поверь, моя работа легче!  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся и, разыскав чистую тряпку, взялся оттирать стол от вина. Айзек вечно забывал использовать подставки, а Питер принимал пятна близко к сердцу. Самому Стайлзу было плевать, но ссоры на пустом месте ему не хотелось. Проще убрать, пока дядюшка не увидел.  
  
— Дерек поедет с тобой? Он ничего не говорил мне про Индию.  
  
— Я думаю, ему стоит сделать перерыв, — Лора закончила свою часть работы и сняла фартук. — Поездка в Колумбию выдалась тяжелой. Кроме того, теперь ему незачем убегать от себя.  
  
— Что, из Дерека вышел не лучший волонтер?  
  
— Он справлялся, — Лора улыбнулась и перезаколола выбившиеся из узла волосы. — Но у него не совсем подходящий склад характера.  
  
— А что было в Колумбии? — Стайлз усилил нажим и с облегчением выдохнул — пятна поддавались. — Он про нее почти не рассказывал. Отделался парой общих фраз.  
  
— Вышла неприятная история, — Лора взяла ложечку, села за стол и начала ковырять свой кусок торта. — Мы с коллегами давно курировали один проект по строительству. В Колумбии очень остро стоит вопрос жилья, у многих людей нет крыши над головой. Наш фонд сумел профинансировать небольшую стройку: несколько многосемейных домов и социальная гостиница, все на юге департамента Гуахира. Нашей задачей было приехать, проверить, как идет стройка — по срокам она должна была как раз подойти к концу, — и помочь оборудовать жилые помещения всем необходимым. Кроме того, мы собирались подобрать несколько специалистов из местных для работы в социальной гостинице. Я занималась как раз этим, а Дерек предпочитал пропадать на стройке. Я предупреждала его, что в чужой стране надо вести себя сдержаннее, чем дома, но он меня не послушал.  
  
— И что он натворил? — усмехнулся Стайлз, приготовившись очень внимательно слушать Лору. Будет потом чем поддразнить мистера «Я-альфа-поэтому-я-круче-всех».  
  
— Поссорился с альфой стаи, живущей в соседней деревне. Ей и так не нравилась наша затея, она считает благотворительность оскорбительной. А Дерек разозлил ее еще сильнее, когда вступился за одного из ее бет.  
  
Стайлз понимающе кивнул. Дерек не принадлежал к людям, которые везде насаждают свои правила, но в некоторых случаях промолчать не мог.  
  
— Альфа была груба?  
  
— Альфа в наказание за проступок заставила своего бету ходить в ошейнике, пропитанном аконитом. Звучит страшно, но жизни это не угрожает. Хотя, конечно, довольно болезненно и очень унизительно, — Лора встряхнула головой и после паузы закончила: — Дерек посчитал ее поступок дикостью и освободил бету. Он даже привел его к нам, чтобы предоставить убежище, но бета, разумеется, сбежал к своей стае. Это был племянник альфы, совсем мальчишка. Такие не уходят от своих, даже если с ними жестоко обращаются. Кроме того, они не считают подобные поступки по-настоящему ужасными, ведь для них это естественное и нормальное поведение. В общем, Дерек смертельно оскорбил эту альфу, и она решила ему отомстить.  
  
Стайлз сел напротив Лоры, чувствуя, как в животе все связывается в тугой ноющий узел. Кажется, он не станет подшучивать над Дереком из-за Колумбии.  
  
— Что она сделала?  
  
Лора отложила ложечку в сторону и, поколебавшись немного, ответила:  
  
— Ее стая подкараулила, когда Дерек остался один. Он был в одном из домов на окраине, проверял проводку. Они напали на него. Альфа пригвоздила его копьем к полу, а когда стая покинула дом, они подожгли помещение. Дерек, когда пытался переманить наказанного бету, рассказал ему о нашей семье, чтобы войти в доверие, и альфа решила использовать…  
  
В глазах задвоилось, слух как отрезало. Стайлз попытался сделать вдох и остро ощутил приторно-сладкий запах шоколада, от которого его сразу же замутило. Он схватился за стол, почувствовав, как закружилась голова, и плотно стиснул зубы, стараясь удержаться в сознании. Стайлз знал, что нельзя поддаваться страху, надо успокоиться, надо заставить себя дышать, но привычные мантры не помогали. Стайлз судорожно вдохнул — наполнив легкие на четверть, не больше — и провалился в описанную Лорой картину. Увидел, как избитый Дерек валяется посреди новенького чистенького домика — с пробитым животом и ползущим по полу черным дымом. Голову сжало тисками, глаза заволокло пеленой, а горло забило сухим шершавым комком. Стайлз попытался раскрыть рот, чтобы позвать на помощь, и не смог выдавить ни звука. Ни один из его органов чувств больше не работал: Стайлз ослеп, оглох и онемел, он провалился в темноту и тишину, оставшись там наедине с самим собой.  
  
Голова заболела еще больше, и Стайлз понял, что вот-вот отключится. Сил бороться не было. Он приготовился раствориться в темноте, когда его руки крепко сжали.  
  
— Слушай мой голос, — звук прорвался сквозь забившую Стайлзу уши пелену. — Сейчас ты начнешь дышать. Слушай меня, Стайлз! Тебе нужно расслабиться и сделать вдох. Давай, вместе со мной. Вдох на раз-два. Слышишь? Раз-два. Вдох! Вот так, теперь держи воздух внутри. Раз-два-три — выдох. Молодец, у тебя получается. Вдох! Хорошо, так… Теперь выдох. Все правильно, ты справляешься. Ты дышишь, Стайлз, и с тобой все в порядке. Сожми, пожалуйста, мои руки. Мы вместе, Стайлз. Ты не один. Ты в безопасности. Все в порядке. Я рядом.  
  
Стайлз осторожно поморгал, и туман рассеялся. Дерек сидел на корточках, крепко держа его за руки, и сосредоточенно вглядывался в лицо Стайлза.  
  
— Я в норме.  
  
Дерек кивнул, выпрямился и помог ему подняться. Стайлз с облегчением обнял его и снова закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на знакомом запахе и звуке учащенно бьющегося сердца.  
  
— Что случилось? — негромко спросил Дерек.  
  
— Это из-за меня, — голос Лоры прозвучал виновато. — Я рассказала Стайлзу про Колумбию. Я не думала, что он так перепугается!  
  
— Ты спятила? Чем ты, блядь, думала?  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул от вспышки чужой злости. Дерек редко по-настоящему выходил из себя, но когда это случалось, всем становилось не по себе.  
  
— Прости, я…  
  
— Не все так привыкли к жестокости, боли и насилию, как ты! Нормальным людям становится плохо, когда они сталкиваются с этим в реальной жизни! Так зачем ты открыла рот, Лора?!  
  
— Я знаю! Дерек, я сглупила. Мне страшно жаль.  
  
— Тихо, — попросил Стайлз, заставив себя оторваться от Дерека. — Успокойся. Ты злишься, мне хуже.  
  
Дерек недовольно выдохнул, посмотрел на него и с досадой поджал губы. Стайлз слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит, что произошло? — спокойно спросил отец.  
  
Стайлз только теперь заметил, что в кухню набились все, включая Малию, а Кора, разнервничавшись, успела даже съесть полкуска торта.  
  
— Я совершил ошибку, когда был в Колумбии, и меня чуть не убили.  
  
— Тебя чуть не сожгли заживо, — поправил его Стайлз, давя новый виток ужаса. — Ты мог умереть!  
  
— Я живой, — напомнил Дерек. — Я стою здесь, с тобой. Ничего не случилось.  
  
— Да, — влезла Кора. — Ничего! Хорошо, что та альфа пожелала для тебя мучительной смерти, иначе ты бы умер там на месте. Знаешь, Дерек — вот, вот нормальная реакция! Я понимаю Стайлза! Я тоже была в ужасе, а вы оба — все в порядке, Кора, это обычное недоразумение! Такое иногда происходит! В следующий раз Дерек будет вести себя осторожнее! Идите вы оба к черту, вот что я вам скажу!  
  
Кора гневно оскалилась, и подошедший Айзек осторожно обнял ее за плечи. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека:  
  
— Ты придурок. Конченый идиот. Нахер ты полез в чужую стаю?  
  
— А ты бы прошел мимо? Серьезно, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, прижавшись к Дереку спиной. Разрывать объятия ему не хотелось, он не отошел от панической атаки, но и спорить не собирался. Дерек в примирение потерся носом о его макушку и сложил ладони у Стайлза на животе.  
  
— Стайлз, прости меня. — На Лору было жалко смотреть. Она всплеснула руками и повторила: — Я не подумала!  
  
— Ты не виновата, — Стайлз обвел взглядом собравшихся и неожиданно решился. — Думаю, нам с Дереком нужно кое-что вам рассказать.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Дерек за его спиной ощутимо напрягся. — Давай лучше я отвезу тебя домой, и ты немного отдохнешь?  
  
— Тебя самого трясет, — обычно Стайлз старался щадить чувства Дерека, делая вид, что тот весь такой супермен, неподвластный нормальным человеческим реакциям, но сейчас была не та ситуация. — Успокоишься и поедем. А пока объясним всем, что происходит. В конце концов, это наша семья.  
  
— Не нравится мне такое начало, — вздохнул Питер. — Что, черт возьми, вы натворили?  
  
— Ровно год назад Дерек сделал мне предложение, — Стайлз тихонько хмыкнул, увидев, какая тишина установилась после его признания. — И я сказал «да». Это было уже после праздника, когда мы остались одни, ну и… В общем, я согласился, и мы поехали в Вегас. Планировали оторваться там, вернуться домой и начать подготовку к свадьбе.  
  
— О господи! — Кора поднесла руки к глазам, собираясь, наверное, их потереть, но вовремя вспомнила о макияже.  
  
— В Вегасе было классно, — продолжил Стайлз, чувствуя, что в любом случае уже не сможет остановиться. Он так долго молчал, что слова во рту напирали друг на друга, стремясь вырваться на волю. — Мы круто повеселились, отпраздновали Новый Год и… мы решили, что пожениться надо прямо сейчас. Нам показалось, это будет так классно — вернуться уже женатыми! Зачем ждать? И мы сделали это. Позвали из ближайшего бара двух случайных парней в свидетели и поженились. Нас объявили супругами, и тут, представляете, я не смог удержать свой гребаный язык во рту. Я же не умею молчать, вы в курсе? Я всегда говорю не подумав. И я повернулся к Дереку и сказал: «Хей! Ну и как тебе? Ты мой муж! Не просто мой альфа! Ты мой муж-альфа. Альфа-муж!». Да, я повторял и повторял это снова и снова. Альфа, альфа, альфа. Не мог заткнуться. Был слишком счастлив, чтобы держать в себе.  
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек крепче прижал его к себе и поцеловал в затылок. — Не надо.  
  
— Мы отправились погулять. Смотрели на танцующие фонтаны Белладжио, было очень красиво. И романтично. Все шло просто идеально, — Стайлз умолк, на мгновение провалившись в тот момент, но быстро справился с собой. Нельзя было останавливаться. — Мы вернулись в гостиницу. Заказали у портье шампанское в номер. И фрукты. Дерек не хотел их, но я настоял. Я знал, что это банально и глупо, но не удержался. Мы поднялись наверх, и я ушел в душ. Я как раз успел вымыться, когда в номер позвонили. Дерек тоже собирался помыться, поэтому я открыл дверь. Там стояли официант и один из наших свидетелей, Донован. Он попросился зайти, чтобы еще раз нас поздравить. Он выглядел таким славным парнем. Немного поддатый, но классный. Веселый, жизнерадостный, симпатичный. Очень располагающий к себе. Мы его впустили. Дерек разлил по бокалам шампанское, у Донована с собой была бутылка пива. Донован решил, что хочет сказать тост в нашу честь.  
  
— Хочешь, я продолжу? — мягко спросил Дерек.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз прислушался к себе. Он знал, что справится. — Донован заговорил. Сначала там были обычные слова, но вдруг он… Я подумал, что это просто неудачная шутка. Он довольно зло проехался по бракам вроде нашего, ну, нестандартным. Меня это напрягло. Мне захотелось, чтобы он ушел, но тут Донован развел руками, извинился, мы выпили, и вот тогда он достал пистолет. Он направил его на меня и снова заговорил. О том, что оборотни это мерзость, что мы вообще не должны существовать. А уж тем более мы не должны осквернять понятие брака, ведь мы просто животные, тупые похотливые звери, не понимающие, что это такое. Я впал в ступор. Он стоял напротив, дуло пистолета качалось. Между нами было несколько шагов, он не мог промахнуться, и я не знал, что делать. Когда… когда он закончил и предупредил, что сейчас вышибет мне мозги, Дерек на него рявкнул и напал. Отвлек внимание. Донован повернулся на звук и выстрелил. А Дерек не успел. Все случилось очень быстро, я плохо помню те несколько секунд. Но я видел, как пуля вошла Дереку в лоб. Такая ровная, аккуратная дырочка, с запекшимися краями. И запах — пороха и жареного мяса. Еще помню такой глухой звук, Дерек упал прямо на нашу постель.  
  
Стайлз замолчал и перевел дыхание. Айзек, воспользовавшись паузой, набрал в стакан воды из-под крана. Он подошел к Коре, протянул ей стакан, и она, вытерев слезы, жадно принялась пить.  
  
— Еще я помню Донована. Он валялся на полу, и шея была так неестественно повернута. А на футболке были следы от когтей и кровь, — Стайлз втянул полезшие когти и положил свои руки поверх рук Дерека. Так было легче. — Я закричал. Я стал звать Дерека по имени, тряс его за плечи, даже врезал по морде. Он не реагировал. Он лежал там, мертвый. Не было ни стука сердца, ни дыхания, ничего. И глаза… такие стеклянные, как у куклы. И тогда я вспомнил книжку про оборотней, которую Питер доставал по просьбе племянника мистера Пайнса — ну, того странного старикана из Орегона. Там было про экстренные способы лечения отравления аконитом. Я взял пистолет Донована, вытащил оттуда пулю и извлек из нее содержимое. Поджег, а потом затолкал пепел в рану. Я ни на что особо не надеялся. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я, наоборот, делаю плохо. Что он мертв, а я издеваюсь над телом.  
  
Последние слова дались тяжело. Стайлз проглотил рыдание и закрыл глаза, стараясь удержать навернувшиеся слезы. Он сделал несколько вдохов и успокоился.  
  
— Я втер пепел, и ничего не произошло. Я сидел в номере с двумя трупами и слышал, как шипят пузырьки в шампанском. Ненавижу теперь этот гребаный звук! Так и стоит в ушах. — Дерек сзади зашевелился, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его несколько раз порывисто поцеловали рядом с ухом. — А потом он моргнул. Дерек моргнул, скривился, у него изо лба потекла кровь, и я отключился.  
  
— Ну, теперь точно моя очередь, — в голосе Дерека помимо спокойствия слышалось какое-то веселье. Словно он готовился рассказать потрясающую историю. Или он просто был рад, что Стайлз наконец заткнулся. — Я очнулся, но голова болела зверски. Как во время самого чудовищного похмелья. Я не сразу вспомнил про этого ублюдка, но, когда немного оклемался, все стало ясно. Я проверил пульс, убедился, что Донован мертв, и привел Стайлза в чувство, но толку от него было мало. В общем, я подождал, пока затянется рана на голове, накачал Стайлза успокоительным и взялся устранять следы. Кровь из моей головы промочила постельное белье, но ее было немного, на матрас почти не попало. Белье я снял, от кровавых пятен на матрасе избавился с помощью зажигалки: мы взяли дорогой номер, в котором можно курить. Я обыскал Донована и нашел у него ключи от машины. Спустился вниз и наудачу щелкнул брелком. Мне повезло, он припарковал тачку на стоянке отеля. Наверное, он следил за нами, пока мы гуляли, и не особенно скрывался — мы же не подозревали, что на нас ведут охоту. Я вернулся в номер, надел на Донована кепку, опустив ее пониже, и поволок его вниз. Конечно, это было рискованно, но в Вегасе никого не удивишь пьяным парнем, которого его приятель тащит до тачки. Я посадил Донована на пассажирское и поехал в пустыню. Там я сначала уничтожил постельное белье со следами моей крови и свою одежду, а потом поджег Донована вместе с машиной. Перекинулся в полную форму и вернулся в отель. Пришлось голышом лезть в окно, но этим в Вегасе тоже никого не удивишь.  
  
— Ты залезал в окно голым? — встрепенулся Стайлз и обернулся на Дерека. — Я этого не помню.  
  
— Детка, ты сидел в кресле как был, в одном полотенце, и плакал, — мягко сказал тот. — Думаю, ты бы не заметил, окажись в номере целая стая голых оборотней.  
  
— Ты прав, — Стайлз поморщился — у него заныли виски — и набрался храбрости посмотреть на родных.  
  
Кора бесшумно рыдала, вцепившись в Айзека обеими руками, Лора стояла неестественно выпрямившись, с белым как мел лицом, Питер ошарашено пялился в пол, у Малии горели глаза гневно-голубым. Отца Стайлз не видел — он стоял сбоку, и сил повернуться к нему не было.  
  
— И после это вы разбежались? — спросила Малия. — Ты так психанул, что не мог находиться с Дереком рядом?  
  
— В общих чертах — да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Я был счастлив, что он жив, но у меня никак не получалось отделаться от картинки в мозгу. У нас на той постели должна была случиться первая брачная ночь. А вместо этого Дерек лежал там мертвый. Из-за меня. Из-за того, что я не вовремя распустил язык. Как последний кретин, понимаешь? Если бы я просто промолчал… господи, мне всего-то надо было заткнуться!  
  
— Подожди, — Дерек развернул его к себе лицом. — Ты поэтому меня выставил?  
  
— А почему еще? — удивился Стайлз. Вопрос Дерека сбил его с толку.  
  
— Потому что… — Дерек усмехнулся. — Я винил себя. За то, что не смог тебя уберечь. Я облажался. Мы были женаты пару часов, и я сразу же облажался! И как твой альфа, и как твой муж. Я тебя не защитил. Я не справился с охотником. Я столько времени посвящал тренировкам, но когда столкнулся лицом с реальной опасностью, то показал себя, как полный ноль! И тебе пришлось выпутываться самому. После всем моих слов, обещаний и клятв.  
  
— Ты феерический кретин, — изумленно прошептал Стайлз, испытывая почти священный ужас. — Ты же… ты как раз меня спас! Ты, блядь, словил мою пулю! Ты…  
  
— А мы вообще думали, что Дерек тебе изменил, — вмешалась Малия. Она единственная, казалось, восприняла их историю без лишнего трепета. — Теперь понятно. Почему раньше не рассказали?  
  
— Изменил? — Стайлз повернулся к ней и, убедившись, что Малия не шутит, уставился на Дерека. — Ты слышал? Какой бред!  
  
— Не бред. Мне весь год читали лекции на тему важности верности в отношениях. Все подряд. Кроме твоего дружка Скотта, конечно, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Было довольно забавно.  
  
— Но… О мой бог! Это глупо! И несправедливо!  
  
— Не скажи. Вполне разумное объяснение. Ты бы никогда не стал прощать измену, отсюда логично вытекает расставание и желание ничего про меня не знать.  
  
— Заткнись уже! — Стайлз пихнул Дерека в бок и раздраженно уставился на Айзека. Он припомнил, как тот однажды странно намекал, что иногда людей тянет к чему-то новенькому, но не стоит придавать этому значения. — Серьезно? Дерек и измена? Да вы все чокнулись! Он тачку свою десять лет не менял, ведь нет машины идеальнее, чем Камаро! Его прежнему мобильнику четыре года, слышите? Да у старичков в домах престарелых модели свежее! Дерек в магазине покупает всегда одни и те же продукты, и что-то новое у нас дома появлялось, когда я это приносил. Чтобы Дерек пошел кого-то клеить? Спать с кем-то? Ради чего?! Да как вы могли подумать, что он мне изменил?!  
  
— Ты только что сравнил наши отношения и мою привычку покупать любимые хлопья? — нахмурился Дерек.  
  
— Нет! Я сказал, что ты долго делаешь выбор, но потом держишься за него до конца. Ты думаешь, я не помню, как все начиналось? Сколько ты решал, хочешь меня или нет? Полгода, Дерек! Полгода ты присматривался, оценивал, примерял меня, блядь, на себя! И только потом поставил меня перед фактом, что ух ты, Стайлз, ты секси, я буду с тобой спать.  
  
— Все было не так, и я никогда не говорил, что ты секси. Мне же не тринадцать лет! — возмутился Дерек. — И я тебя не заставлял.  
  
— Да мы не это обсуждаем! — Стайлз подавил порыв заорать. Дерек всегда умел его взбесить буквально парой фраз.  
  
— Дерек, перед тем, как избавиться от тела, ты нашел документы у этого Донована? Знаешь его полное имя?  
  
Голос отца прозвучал для Стайлза как гром среди ясного неба.  
  
— Да, — тон у Дерека моментально стал деловым. — Донован Донати. Права получены во Флоренсе, штат Алабама.  
  
— Я пробью его по базе, — пообещал отец. — Посмотрим, что на него есть в системе. И считается ли он мертвым.  
  
— В базе ничего нет, — Стайлз заставил себя посмотреть на отца. — Я несколько раз проверял. За ним числятся неоплаченные штрафы за парковку, его как-то приговорили к общественным работам за нарушение правил хранения оружия, есть записи о нескольких приводах за драки. Но согласно официальным данным он не мертв. Пап… прости.  
  
— За что? — отец устало провел рукой по волосам. — Я понимаю. Сынок, тебе не нужно объяснять. Ты же осознаешь, что ты не убийца, и это была в чистом виде самооборона?  
  
— Да, — неуверенно согласился Стайлз. В глазах снова начало жечь. — Я должен был рассказать тебе. Но ты… ты же шериф, пап! Я боялся конфликта интересов и…  
  
— Ты боялся, что я буду... — папа помедлил, словно искал нужное слово. — Что я буду разочарован?  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — Стайлз крепче вцепился в Дерека. Ему снова стало страшно, пульс участился. — Я… я и так много раз тебя огорчал. И сам по себе, и мы с Дереком. Я всегда говорил тебе, что не о чем волноваться, а в итоге… — Стайлз собрался с духом и четко произнес: — Я не только оборотень и предпочитаю парней, но еще и убийца. А твой зять помог скрыть преступление и избавился от трупа. Вряд ли ты хотел быть к этому причастным. Сложно гордиться таким сыном, верно?  
  
— Да, видимо, я что-то все-таки упустил в твоем воспитании, — отец сурово посмотрел на Стайлза. — Раз ты веришь, что услышав твой рассказ, я хочу тебя в чем-то обвинить. Но не буду скрывать, сынок, я на тебя зол. А еще больше я зол на себя. Я считал себя проницательным человеком, но проворонил собственного ребенка. И не смог помочь, когда ты больше всего в этом нуждался.  
  
Стайлз шмыгнул носом и вытер рукавом глаза. Папа подошел к нему, и Дерек убрал руки, отпуская Стайлза на волю.  
  
— Ты бы не смог помочь, — честно сказал Стайлз. — Но я обратился к мисс Морелл, она хороший специалист. Кроме того, ты был рядом все это время, я чувствовал твою поддержку. Тебе не за что себя винить.  
  
— Когда у вас будут свои дети, я напомню тебе эти слова, — вздохнул отец, и они обнялись. Это было отработано еще со смерти мамы — когда тяжело говорить, надо просто обнять друг друга покрепче, и все наладится. Рано или поздно.  
  
На душе стало спокойно. Морелл предупреждала, что рассказ родным о случившемся — важный этап, и после этого рана начнет по-настоящему затягиваться, но Стайлз ей не верил. Зря, она оказалась права. Он уже чувствовал себя лучше. Конечно, впереди еще не один разговор на эту тему, но зато он избавился от огромной лжи, которую носил в себе месяцами.  
  
— Давай завтра все обсудим, — попросил Стайлз, когда папа убрал руки. — Я знаю, что у тебя много вопросов, но я очень устал.  
  
— Мы обсудим, когда ты захочешь обсудить, — уточнил отец. — Несколько дней уже не имеют значения.  
  
— Да, — согласился Дерек и тронул Стайлза за плечо. — Я в порядке и готов вести машину. Может, поедем домой? Полагаю, тебе надо позвонить Морелл.  
  
— Ты чертовски прав! — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Я обещал, что свяжусь с ней, если открою рот про Вегас.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дерек покосился на свою семью, смотревшую на него с тем же молчаливым осуждением пополам с тревогой, с которым шериф смотрел на Стайлза, и хлопнул себя по карману джинсов, проверяя ключи от машины. — Пойду выгоню Камаро из гаража.  
  
— А что с твоими глазами? — спросила Малия, передав Коре упаковку салфеток. — Стайлз, они желтые! Если оборотень убивает, глаза становятся синими.  
  
Дерек замешкался. Да, ему Стайлз тоже не успел объяснить.  
  
— О, это… Морелл же друид! Узнав про мою ситуацию, она предложила провести обряд очищения. Это возможно, если оборотень убил непредумышленно. Не всегда срабатывает, но мне повезло. Ничего особенного.  
  
— Ясно, — разочарованно отозвалась Малия и указала пальцем на Дерека: — Ты можешь сейчас улизнуть, дорогой кузен, но когда вернешься — будь готов к теплой встрече. Помнишь, что ты сказал, когда вы меня разыскали и уговорили стать частью этой семьи? Что вы тут не врете друг другу! Неужели так сложно было объяснить нам, что случилось? Я понимаю Стайлза, с отцом шерифом тяжело, но я-то тоже убивала, и мой папочка далеко не идеален, и даже святая Лора не стала бы тебя осуждать! Что помешало тебе открыть рот?  
  
— Малия! — прикрикнул Питер. — Оставь его в покое. Пусть отвезет Стайлза, а завтра мы снова все соберемся и поговорим. На свежую голову.  
  
— Я сказала то, о чем все вы думаете! — фыркнула ничуть не раскаявшаяся Малия. — Лицемеры!  
  
— Я не святая, — огрызнулась Лора. — Дерек, она права. Утаивать от нас было неправильно.  
  
— Нет, это было правильно, — Дерек выпрямился, расправил плечи, и Стайлз особенно остро ощутил его статус в стае. Сейчас Лоре отвечал не ее младший брат, а ее альфа. — Из нас двоих больше пострадал Стайлз, а он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о случившемся. Его комфорт я посчитал более важным, чем ваше любопытство. Я обязан был его защитить — хотя бы в этом, если не сумел иначе.  
  
— Да отпусти ты меня!  
  
Стайлз совсем забыл про Кору, а та, избавившись от Айзека, подошла к брату и буквально повисла у него на шее:  
  
— Не слушай их! Вы живы, все обошлось, хватит ворошить прошлое. Дерек, уже почти полночь, вот-вот наступит Рождество. Сделай мне подарок и пообещай прямо сейчас, что больше тебя никто не будет пытаться убить! Мне вредно нервничать, Дерек! Обещай!  
  
— Обещаю, — Дерек поцеловал ее в щеку, прижал к себе на несколько секунд и отпустил. — Иди, доешь мой торт. А я отвезу Стайлза домой.  
  
— Кстати, ваш брак нам тоже надо будет обсудить, — вспомнил отец. — Стайлз, ты…  
  
— Все, мы уезжаем, — Стайлз, осознав, что если они не свалят прямо сейчас, их вообще никуда не отпустят, потянул Дерека к выходу. — Мне пора позвонить моему терапевту. Увидимся завтра! Извините, что испортил вечер.  
  
Все хором протестующе зашумели, но Дерек сориентировался и захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Сматываемся, — сосредоточенно бросил он, и они едва ли не бегом припустили к гаражу.  
  
Стайлз захватил по пути их верхнюю одежду и, прежде чем сесть в Камаро, протер запотевшее боковое зеркало. Пристегнувшись, он включил радио и расслабился, когда машина под звонкие рождественские гимны выехала на дорогу. Стайлз не уточнял, что вкладывает в слово «домой», но интуитивно чувствовал, что Дерек правильно его понял.  
  
И когда шевроле на перекрестке свернула налево, он убедился в своей правоте. Они ехали домой, в их лофт, до полуночи оставалось семь минут, и Стайлз больше не сомневался: в этом году святая ночь станет воистину сказочной.  
  


\--//--

  
  
— Что ты смотришь? — Стайлз зашел в спальню со стаканом молока и протянул его Дереку. — Тебе подогреть?  
  
— Нет, пей сам, — Дерек взял пульт от телевизора и приглушил звук. Стайлз допил молоко, поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и залез на кровать. Повторять вопрос не пришлось — эти кадры он знал с детства.  
  
— Что, мистер Бейли снова хочет покончить с собой? — Стайлз, с помощью серии тактических перемещений оказался в идеальной позе: положил голову Дереку на плечо, прижался боком к его боку и закинул руку на его безупречно мускулистую грудь.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Но, конечно, Кларенс его переубедит. Хотя…  
  
— Что? — Стайлз, не удержавшись, нажал на выпирающий сквозь тонкую футболку сосок. В спальне было жарко, и Дерек избавился от свитера.  
  
— Я впервые подумал — а может, Бейли изначально ошибся? Принятые им решения все очень благородные, но когда он делал что-то для себя? Следовал за своими мечтами и желаниями?  
  
— О, — Стайлз поднял голову и изумленно цокнул языком. — Неужели? Ушам своим не верю! Дерек вдруг допустил мысль, что можно не убиваться ради всеобщего блага, а хотеть что-то лично для себя? Да ты становишься эгоистом!  
  
— Дразнишь меня?  
  
— Немного, — Стайлз снова улегся на него. — Правда в том, что я действительно рад, что ты об этом задумался. Я понимаю про твои инстинкты альфы, но тебе следует больше заботиться о себе.  
  
— Как прошел разговор с Морелл? — спросил Дерек, явно намереваясь сменить тему. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то напоминал ему, что он тоже бывает уязвим.  
  
— Отлично. Она меня похвалила, мы вкратце разобрали мою реакцию на рассказ Лоры, и она дала мне пару советов, как вести себя с отцом и остальными.  
  
— А как вести себя со мной?  
  
— Тебя мы тоже обсудили, — не стал скрывать Стайлз. — Кстати, ты не хочешь как-нибудь с ней встретиться? Она не самая приятная особа, но дает дельные советы.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — Дерек уставился в экран.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз и не собирался настаивать. — Мисс Морелл указала мне на факт, который я сам не заметил.  
  
— Какой факт?  
  
— Что ты поставил меня на первое место. Выше своих сестер. Что мое душевное состояние оказалось для тебя важнее, чем их. Ведь очевидно, что они обе оказывали на тебя давление, желая докопаться до правды. Более того, они несправедливо обвинили тебя, но ты все равно сохранил нашу тайну, потому что я тебя об этом попросил.  
  
— А мисс Морелл предупредила тебя, что если ты произнесешь это вслух, я захочу врезать тебе по морде?  
  
— За то, насколько отвратительно хорошим человеком ты выглядишь, или за то, что я раньше не до конца понимал, насколько ты меня любишь?  
  
— За то, что вы с мисс Морелл искажаете факты, — нехотя объяснил Дерек. — Я все объяснил еще в разговоре с Лорой. Да, они на меня давили, да, мне было неприятно слушать какой я кобель, да, я видел, что они беспокоятся. Но ты пострадал сильнее, чем мы все вместе взятые. Это как если бы в доме был пожар, а я вместо того, чтобы лить воду на крышу из шланга, вытащил бы одну подушку и утопил ее в пруду.  
  
— Давай не будем пока касаться темы пожаров, — попросил Стайлз. — Лорины откровения обеспечили Морелл заработком еще минимум на месяц. Впрочем, твою мысль я уловил, спасибо.  
  
— Тот бета был похож на тебя, — неожиданно сказал Дерек. — Тебя, когда мы только познакомились. Совсем пацан. То есть, внешне вы отличаетесь, но что-то было в его походке, манере говорить, двигаться… Общий знаменатель.  
  
— Охренеть! — Стайлз сел и несильно лягнул Дерека в бедро. — Это ты сейчас зря сказал! Так ты поэтому полез ему помогать? Он тебе понравился?  
  
— Ты ревнуешь?  
  
— Естественно, я ревную! Если бы я сказал, что сделал огромную глупость ради альфы, который мне чем-то напомнил тебя — тебе бы понравилось?  
  
— Ты попытался переспать с Малией, — Дерек выпустил когти и щекотно ткнул ими в бок Стайлза. — Брось. Ты понял, почему я полез ему помогать вопреки всем советам Лоры.  
  
— Понял. Но я все равно ревную, — Стайлз покосился на экран, забрал у Дерека пульт и выключил телевизор. И насчет Малии — я тоже хотел сделать тебе больно, поэтому и пришел к ней. Я злился, что ты уехал и оставил меня совсем одного.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Да, я сам тебя об этом попросил. Это трудно объяснить. Прости. Я не должен был идти к ней. И искать случайный секс в «Джунглях». Не знаю, что на меня нашло, это был не я.  
  
— Интересный получился год, да? — Дерек приподнялся на локте. — Много полезного узнали.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Что мы способны жить порознь. И наша человеческая, и волчья сторона.  
  
— Кора тебя сдала, — Стайлз сел по-турецки. — Я в курсе о проблемах с контролем. У меня, кстати, они тоже были.  
  
— Как справлялся?  
  
— Настойки и медитации. В полнолуния со мной сидел Скотт. Я не нашел старые наручники, только наши игровые, а от них никакого толку. В общем, Скотт делал круг из пепла рябины и на всякий случай одолжил у Криса арбалет с дротиками, начиненными снотворным.  
  
— Он в тебя стрелял? — напрягся Дерек.  
  
— Нет, до этого не дошло. И эй, расслабься, ты слышал? Снотворное!  
  
— Пусть себе в зад снотворным стреляет, — буркнул Дерек. — Сколько у тебя было таких полнолуний?  
  
— Три или четыре, уже не помню, — Стайлз пожал плечами. Надо было как-то плавно перейти к тому, ради чего он поднялся к Дереку, но правильных слов на ум не приходило. — Ладно, я не знаю, как намекнуть, поэтому скажу прямо: давай займемся любовью?  
  
— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой, дав понять, что ответ окончательный. — У тебя недавно была паническая атака, а потом ты час висел на телефоне со своим психологом. Я подожду, когда ты снова начнешь трезво мыслить.  
  
— О’кей, — этот тон Стайлз знал, но спасибо совместно прожитым годам — у него имелись свои чит-коды. — Подожди минуту.  
  
Он спустился вниз, взял свой рюкзак и вернулся вместе с ним в спальню Дерека. Стайлз открыл молнию и торжественно извлек наружу плотный пакет, после чего без церемоний вытряхнул содержимое на одеяло.  
  
— Смазка и презервативы, — объявил он. — Чистые трусы я не брал — люблю одалживать твои. И моя подготовка ограничилась не только этим, если ты понял намек.  
  
Дерек взглянул на его пах, покрутил в руках ленту презервативов и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Планировал переспать со мной, когда все разбредутся по комнатам?  
  
— В точку.  
  
Положив резинки на место, Дерек неожиданно негромко рассмеялся.  
  
— Хей, что происходит! — Стайлз в возмущении развел руки. — Ты смеешься над моим желанием затащить тебя в постель? Это гадко!  
  
— Я смеюсь над другим, — Дерек извернулся, открыл второй ящик тумбочки и извлек оттуда пакетик.  
  
Стайлз замолк, увидев знакомую эмблему, и прыснул.  
  
— Этих запасов смазки хватит полгода, — подытожил он, сравнив две одинаковые бутылочки.  
  
— Месяца три максимум, — поправил его Дерек. — Если, конечно…  
  
— Чувак, — Стайлз зацепил сзади руками свитер, снял его и бросил на пол, после чего забрался на кровать — сразу Дереку на колени.— Вот поэтому мы и пара. Мы оба решаем, что гораздо разумнее воздержаться от траха, но оба покупаем резинки. Это знак.  
  
— Что мы не особенно хороши в построении платонических отношений?  
  
— И это тоже. — Стайлз склонился над Дереком и шепнул ему в губы: — Ну так что? Трахнешь меня?  
  
— Ты уверен? День выдался непростым, можем просто пообниматься.  
  
— Дерек, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, уговаривая себя не начать ссору. — Ты помнишь наш первый секс?  
  
— Конечно! Ты…  
  
— А последний?  
  
Дерек примолк и сосредоточенно свел брови.  
  
— Я тоже не помню, — Стайлз ткнул ему в переносицу указательный и средний палец и развел собравшуюся складочку. — Пора наверстать. У нас так и не было брачной ночи и, кстати, это единственное, в чем ты облажался как мой муж и мой альфа.  
  
Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него, и Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся, сомневаясь, уместно ли было напоминать о его переживаниях. Но тут его ягодицы грубовато сжали, а глаза Дерека загорелись ярко-красным.  
  
— С удовольствием тебя трахну.  
  
— Ух ты! Уау! — Стайлз обнял Дерека за шею и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Тогда приступай.  
  
— Есть особые пожелания? — поинтересовался Дерек, продолжая поглаживать ему задницу. — Если это консумация брака, я намерен выложиться на сто процентов.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы продолжить игру и сказать что-нибудь сексуальное, но на полпути передумал.  
  
— Трахни меня. Давай сейчас по-быстрому, я ни при каком раскладе не продержусь долго. Год без полноценного секса, Дерек, я оголодал! А потом сходим в душ и уже после него чего-нибудь придумаем. Кстати, спойлер: я согласен на любой вариант. У тебя карт-бланш.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я решил?  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Стайлз. Соображать получалось все хуже. Дерек трогал его, они соприкасались телами, и предвкушение секса пропитывало воздух. — Это твоя работа, мистер Хейл. Помнишь, мне приходилось так тебя называть в старшей школе? Я не написал эссе, мистер Хейл, потому что вчера вы мне так отсосали, что я не был способен заниматься. Я исправлю оценку, мистер Хейл, я…  
  
Дерек, шлепнув его по заду, рассмеялся и потянулся ко рту Стайлза. Тот перестал дурачиться, лизнул его в губы, словил еще один смешок и ответил на поцелуй. От Дерека немного пахло беконом — наверняка жевал чипсы, пока смотрел фильм, — его щетина кололась, знакомо раздражая Стайлзу кожу, и это точно был один из лучших поцелуев за всю их историю отношений.  
  
— Раздевайся, — потребовал Дерек, снимая с себя футболку. — Расстегни штаны, пока я надену резинку.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и в который раз обрадовался своей привычке занашивать вещи до неприличного состояния. Он надел сегодня новую футболку и свитер, но джинсы были старыми, как и ремень, и разделаться с застежкой было проще простого. Стайлз в мгновение ока избавился от всего ниже пояса и приласкал свой налившийся кровью член. Тот успел гордо вздыбиться и прилипнуть головкой к животу.  
  
Слава богу, Дерек тоже умел быстро раздеваться. Стайлз проследил, как он нетерпеливо раскатывает презерватив по стволу и сглотнул. Техника минета далась ему непросто, его глотательный рефлекс сопротивлялся обучению всеми силами, но Стайлз освоил хитрую науку и, о боже, как он хотел этот член в свой рот!  
  
— Сегодня в программе оральный секс, — сообщил Стайлз, когда Дерек устроился между его ног и начал нетерпеливо водить мокрыми от смазки пальцами по его дырке. — Это обязательный пункт.  
  
— Непременно, — лихорадочно согласился Дерек. — Я тебя вылижу. Черт, ты такой гладкий! Ни волоска!  
  
— Я имел в виду, о-о-ох! — Стайлз запрокинул голову и зажмурился. Дерек пропихнул в него пальцы, раздвинул их, стремясь побыстрее растянуть, и от этого ощущения можно было умереть. Отдать Господу душу и вознести благодарную молитву, что он сотворил человеческие тела такими чувствительными к наслаждению. — Я хочу взять у тебя в рот.  
  
— У меня только один член, и сейчас можешь забыть о минете, — Дерек поцеловал его в шею, стиснул свободной рукой бедро, а второй задвигал сильнее. — Как я по этому скучал!  
  
— Убери пальцы и входи, — Стайлз потащил его на себя и поцеловал твердые прохладные губы. — С тех пор как ты вернулся, я дрочу чаще обычного. К черту подготовку, иначе я спущу без тебя.  
  
— Не смей, — пригрозил Дерек и, дурачась, куснул Стайлза за подбородок. — Дай мне вставить.  
  
Стайлз закрыл руками уши, опасаясь, что услышит еще что-нибудь и кончит от одних разговоров, и ощутил, как его медленно заполняют, дюйм за дюймом проникая в тело. Он расслабленно выдохнул и улыбнулся.  
  
Они оба считали, что заниматься любовью в ночь перед Рождеством — святотатство, но все равно каждый год делали это. Возможно, Донован был прав, называя их похотливыми животными, но к черту Донована. Ублюдок мертв, а они живы. И теперь по всем правилам женаты. И снова будут вместе, как бы сложно им не пришлось.  
  
Стайлз по-волчьи заворчал в ответ на усилившиеся толчки, блаженно выпустил когти и сжал коленями бока Дерека, чтобы тот ненадолго остановился.  
  
— Больно?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз позволил глазам вспыхнуть желтым. Это зрение было другим — цвета становились блеклыми, острота восприятия тоже менялась, но почему-то Стайлзу нравилось смотреть на Дерека, как бета на альфу. По-настоящему. — Просто… подожди.  
  
Выразительное лицо Дерека дрогнуло, губы двинулись, будто молчаливо уточняли причину, и вдруг он расслабился. Понял, что происходит. Дерек наклонился, нежно поцеловал Стайлза в губы, дождался ответа и поцеловал еще раз, полнее и настойчивее. Оторвавшись от рта, Дерек несколько мгновений пристально вглядывался в Стайлза и, получив беззвучное разрешение, возобновил движения бедрами, стараясь каждый раз войти максимально глубоко.  
  
От возникшего и укрепившегося ощущения близости Стайлз закусил губу. Именно этого ему так не хватало долгие месяцы без Дерека. Хорошее порно и подручные средства легко справлялись с регулярной доставкой оргазмов, но оргазмы не могли заменить этих эмоций. Счастья от того, как дышишь в унисон с человеком, ради которого бьется сердце.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, почувствовав приближение чужого оргазма, и просунул руку вниз, чтобы приласкать свой член. Вообще-то, обычно они практиковали другой вариант: Дерек трахал Стайлза, кончал, оставляя его неудовлетворенным, а потом поворачивал на живот и вылизывал, параллельно дразня пальцами. Но сегодня целью было не столько удовольствие, сколько желание снова побыть парой. Во всех имевшихся смыслах.  
  
Нога Стайлза конвульсивно дернулась, пульт от телевизора с глухим стуком упал на ковер, и Дерек застонал. Стайлз ускорил темп, грубо надавливая на головку, сжал задницу, стремясь полнее почувствовать в себе член, и его швырнуло за грань.  
  
— С Рождеством, — поздравил он, отдышавшись, и, сняв пропотевшую футболку, вытер себя между ног. Смазка была хороша во время секса, но не после.  
  
— Тебя тоже, — хрипло отозвался Дерек и подгреб Стайлза к себе. — В душ пойдем вместе?  
  
— А нагреватель до сих пор барахлит? — сонно спросил Стайлз. — Его кто-нибудь чинил?  
  
— Барахлит, — признался Дерек, зевая ему в макушку.  
  
— Тогда вместе, так веселее страдать от перепадов температуры! — Стайлз развернулся, одобрительно похлопал Дерека по заднице и поцеловал в плечо. — Иди, включи воду и принеси полотенца. А я пока открою окно. Этой комнате не помешает немного свежего воздуха.  
  
Дерек покорно встал и, все еще позевывая, пошлепал по винтовой лестнице вниз. Стайлз вылез из кровати, потянулся и подошел к окну. Он дернул заевший шпингалет, широко распахнул створки и удивленно присвистнул.  
  
Этой ночью не только в их лофте творилось волшебство. За окном медленно падал снег, выбеливая дома и мостовые и предлагая жителям начать утром жизнь заново.  
  
С чистого листа. 

 

\--//--

— Нам надо развестись. Можешь попросить своего юриста подготовить бумаги?

Дерек растерянно моргнул и резко сел на кровати, спихнув с себя руку Стайлза.

— Развестись? Ты хочешь развода? То есть это был прощальный секс? Решил трахнуться со мной и порвать окончательно?

Стайлз изумленно распахнул глаза, увидел, как каменеет линия челюсти Дерека, и понял, что говорить придется быстро и громко.

— Нет! Это не прощальный секс! — выпалил он и, когда Дерек осекся на полуслове, добавил: — Это другой секс! Приветственный! То есть, блядь, я забыл нужное слово! Дерек, не будь идиотом, это такой секс, после которого мы снова живем вместе, и ты забываешь купить домой молоко, а я — забрать вещи из химчистки.

— Примирительный, — вмиг успокоившись, поправил Дерек. — Приветственного секса не бывает. Что это вообще такое?

— Я запаниковал, — Стайлз распластался на простыне и шумно выдохнул. — Я всегда паникую, когда ты начинаешь орать без предупреждения. Не придирайся.

— Так зачем ты заговорил о разводе? — в голосе у Дерека слышалась обида, хотя он тщательно старался скрыть свои эмоции.

— Я подумал, нам стоит развестись и снова пожениться. Я не хочу праздновать годовщину нашей свадьбы и вспоминать, как Донован тряс пушкой у моего носа.

— Если мы так поступим, твой капитал серьезно приумножится, — Дерек лег обратно и погладил Стайлза по животу. — Мы же не заключали брачный контракт.

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками. Он и забыл, что имеет законное право оттяпать деньги Дерека при разводе.

— Мне хватает моей зарплаты, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Ладно, я понял, развод лучше не затевать. И, кстати, если нам составят контракт, я подпишу.

— Да плевать мне на контракт, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Ты прав насчет годовщины, но, кажется, у меня есть идея.

— Валяй.

— Давай устроим небольшое торжество через несколько недель? Можем просто организовать торжественный обед, можем полностью повторить церемонию при родных. Обменяемся клятвами, примем поздравления, разрежем торт. Сделаем все как полагается. И будем потом праздновать годовщину этого дня, а не реальную дату свадьбы.

— Ого! — Стайлз перекатился на живот и кивнул. — Мне нравится! Отличный план. Давай позовем Дитона, пусть свяжет нас каким-нибудь друидским обрядом. И закатим шикарную пирушку! Будет обалденно!

Стайлз потянулся, поцеловал Дерека в губы и улыбнулся ему. Тот ответил на улыбку и, подтянув к себе одеяло, набросил его на Стайлза.

— И загладим свою вину перед семьей, — продолжил Дерек. — Они обиделись, что мы все сделали втайне.

— Еще бы, — Стайлз хотел подползти и забраться на Дерека, но передумал. После первого перепиха у них было два дополнительных и очень горячих раунда, следовало сделать перерыв. Ну, значит, самое время поговорить. — Дерек, а почему ты предложил пожениться только в прошлом году? Я ждал, что ты позовешь меня раньше.

— Неужели? — Дерек скептически приподнял брови. — Раз ты был так готов к браку, что помешало тебе позвать меня?

— Не переводи стрелки, — Стайлз выпустил клыки и напоказ оскалился. — Важные решения принимаешь ты, мы давно об этом договорились. Кроме того, я не возражал официально закрепить отношения, но не видел в этом особой нужды.

— Звучит вдохновляюще.

— Я считал, что брак ничего не изменит.

Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз притворно насупился.

— Я почувствовал себя иначе, когда тебя назвали моим мужем, — произнес Дерек, погладив Стайлза по щеке большим пальцем.

— Я тоже. Это было очень особенное чувство, — Стайлз взял его за руку и посмотрел на нее. — Куда ты дел кольца?

— Отнес в банковскую ячейку. В Нью-Йорке, — по лицу Дерека скользнула тень. — Боялся, что в квартире их могут найти сестры.

— Давай купим новые? — внутри Стайлза все сжалось от предвкушения. У него появится время, чтобы выбрать что-то прикольное и необычное. Господи, да у него уже была масса идей! — Заодно поделим расходы: ты платишь за прием, а я — за кольца.

— Ладно, — согласился Дерек. — А что, мы переходим на раздельный бюджет?

— Нет, я просто хочу сам их купить, вот и все, — Стайлз зевнул и положил подбородок на подушку. — Так что тебя останавливало от предложения? Сомневался, стоит ли нам жениться?

— Я знал, что мы поженимся, уже когда забрал тебя на летние каникулы после твоего первого года в колледже, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Но долгое время мне было страшно заговаривать с тобой на эту тему. Я слишком хорошо помню, как ты отреагировал на мое желание съехаться.

— Удар ниже пояса, — прокомментировал Стайлз.

С переездом в лофт действительно выдалась та еще история. Сейчас Стайлз не понимал, что его напугало, но тогда он просто спятил от ужаса. Предложение Дерека потрясло так сильно, что Стайлз выбил у Питера командировку и на две недели уехал в Австралию. Страна его не впечатлила — как Канада, только песок вместо снега, — зато он неожиданно заключил крайне выгодный контракт с русалками, которым не было равных в деле быстрой доставки. Стайлз хорошо помнил, как вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз — довольный собой, успокоившийся и готовый к обсуждению темы переезда, но реальность припасла для него сюрприз. За время его отсутствия психанувший Дерек успел собрать все вещи Стайлза, отвезти их к отцу и сменить в лофте дверные замки. Это было странно и обидно, ведь до официального предложения съехаться они уже фактически жили вместе. Стайлз пришел в бешенство, увидев дома коробки, подписанные аккуратным почерком Дерека, у них случилась целая серия некрасивых и очень эмоциональных ссор, а потом все как-то само собой закончилось. Стайлз получил новый комплект ключей, привез обратно свое барахло, и они купили в лофт новую кровать.

— Да, переезд здорово ударил мне по мозгам, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Но брак… Дерек, мы с тобой детей обсуждали. Я не боялся за тебя выйти.

— Значит, все наладилось? — уточнил Дерек и хмыкнул. — Надо же, стоило нам переспать, и ты ко мне вернулся. Да у меня волшебный член!

— Нет! — расхохотался Стайлз и, спохватившись, добавил: — То есть он волшебный, просто потрясающий и великолепный, но дело не в сексе.

Дерек задумчиво цокнул языком.  
  
— Нет, извини, я буду верить в силу своего члена.

— Первый раз мне захотелось тебе позвонить где-то полгода назад, — Стайлз чувствовал, что надо все прояснить. Дерек не спрашивал напрямую, но он хотел знать, почему Стайлз решил восстановить отношения. — Или даже приехать. Это было так глупо: я проснулся среди ночи с острым желанием оказаться рядом с тобой. Увидеть тебя, услышать голос, потрогать.

— И что остановило?

— Я испугался, — Стайлз плотнее закутался в одеяло. — Я только-только начал приходить в себя, и в тот момент действительно был уязвим. Я побоялся, что ты скажешь или сделаешь что-нибудь не то. А еще больше я боялся, что за эти месяцы ты очнулся, понял, что я — главный источник проблем в твоей жизни, и нашел себе кого-то получше.

— Надо же, какое самомнение, — прокомментировал с интересом слушавший Дерек. — Стайлз, ты мог спросить у Питера или даже у своего отца, и те бы рассказали, что у меня никого нет и не было.

— Думаешь, если бы я узнал от кого-то другого о том, что у тебя новый роман, мне стало бы легче? — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Я вообще не хотел никакой информации на этот счет!

— А если бы я не приехал? — Дерек взял с тумбочки бутылку с водой и немного отпил. — Ты бы продолжал киснуть тут в одиночестве?

— Я не кис! Я вел полноценную жизнь! — возмутился Стайлз. — Ну… я собирался поздравить тебя с годовщиной. Сбросил бы смс. И если бы ты ответил… Не знаю, я опасался загадывать.

— Ты не виноват в том, что произошло, — невпопад сказал Дерек. — И я не виноват.

— Я знаю, — Стайлз подобрался к нему поближе, распахнул одеяло и накинул его на них обоих. Их лица оказались близко друг другу, и так говорить было легче. — Я медлил еще потому, что забыл, как мне с тобой хорошо. Я очень долго убеждал себя, что отлично справлюсь со всем один. И справлялся! А сейчас ты приехал, и я вспомнил, что такое быть вместе. Понимаешь, это как с шелковицей.

Дерек, явно успевший размякнуть от его признаний, нахмурился и переспросил:

— С шелковицей?

— Ты знаешь, как я ее обожаю! — эмоционально объяснил Стайлз. — Я могу жрать ее ведрами. И саму по себе, и со сливками, и в муссах — как угодно! Но за зиму я успеваю забыть, какая она вкусная, и когда я пробую ее заново — это как взрыв в голове!

— Ясно.

Дерек отстранился от Стайлза и вылез из кровати. Он подошел к окну и застыл там, скрестив на груди руки. Стайлз невольно залюбовался его спиной и задницей, хотя момент явно был неподходящий.

— Ну что же, я везунчик, раз ты по-прежнему любишь шелковицу! Вот картошку спиральками ты больше не заказываешь, а когда-то был готов убить за нее.

— Ты никогда не был картошкой, — вздохнул Стайлз. Он очень старался объяснить свое состояние, но, разумеется, облажался с выбором слов.

— Запомни это. И включи в клятву, порадуй наших гостей, — проворчал Дерек, так и не обернувшись. — Это мой муж, и он — не картошка! Тебя процитируют в местных газетах.

Стайлз откинул одеяло, опустил ноги на пол и подтянул к себе рюкзак. Он принес еще кое-что помимо резинок и смазки, и сейчас как раз пришло время его самого мощного и суперсекретного оружия.

Дерек умел быть упрямым козлом, но у него были свои слабости. Он ни за что не устоит против голого Стайлза в шапочке эльфа. У него просто нет шансов.

Закинув яркий помпон на плечо, Стайлз подошел к Дереку и провел пальцами между его лопаток, заставив обернуться. Как он и ожидал, недовольно-усталое выражение лица тут же изменилось, став полностью непроницаемым — Дерек изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Я — классный, — объявил Стайлз. — Я чертовски умный, и у меня офигенное чувство юмора, которое ты обожаешь. Я вкусно готовлю и просто бог в постели. Тебе со мной интересно, и я вызываю у тебя приступы нежности. Но еще я бываю невнимательным и необязательным, бегаю от проблем и плохо умею справляться с психологическими травмами. Я эгоистичный. Иногда я веду себя как параноик, иногда — как полный придурок. Периодически я делаю тебе больно, но и счастливым тебя тоже делаю я, — Стайлз широко развел руки и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — И я твой подарок на это Рождество. Смирись и радуйся!

— Что ж, — Дерек внимательно осмотрел его с головы до пят. — Пожалуй, именно это я и просил у Санты. Непристойного болтливого эльфа с клыками, когтями и огромным самомнением.

— И восхитительной задницей, — настойчиво добавил Стайлз. — Не надо забывать про бонусы!

— Ну что ты, я большой ценитель бонусов, — Дерек наконец улыбнулся и обнял его, прижимая к себе. — Стайлз, если мы обо всем договорились, не хочешь немного поспать? Уже пятый час, а ты собирался утром готовить свою рыбу.

— И ты мне с ней поможешь, — Стайлз чмокнул Дерека в щеку. — Не говори о еде, иначе я опять захочу жрать, а заказывать китайскую лапшу второй раз за ночь это уже перебор.

— Я всего лишь напомнил.

— Угу, — Стайлз довел Дерека до постели, снял шапочку и, дождавшись, пока его бесценный альфа уляжется, устроился рядом с ним маленькой ложкой. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — отозвался Дерек, привычно поцеловав его в затылок.

— И кстати, — произнес Стайлз, подтягивая к груди одеяло. — Ты тоже мой самый лучший рождественский подарок. Надо не забыть поблагодарить Лору.

— Это за что?

— Благодаря ее словам я понял то, о чем Морелл твердила мне целый год. От меня ничего не зависит. Рядом я или нет, с тобой может случиться беда. И раз я ни на что не влияю, нет смысла от тебя бегать.

— Рад слышать, — зевнул Дерек. — Но не надо поощрять Лору.

— Ты всегда очень жесток со своими бетами, — проворчал Стайлз, и Дерек, опустив руку, ущипнул его за зад. — Да, именно об этом я и говорю!

— Пожалуйста, — сонно попросил Дерек. — Стайлз, детка, любовь моя. Заткнись и спи.

— Слабак, — пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, что и сам вот-вот заснет. Мысли спутались, он попытался придумать, что бы такое добавить, но Дерек тихонько всхрапнул, и Стайлз с облегчением последовал его примеру и провалился в сон.

 

**Эпилог**

— Моя клятва звучала круче?

Стайлз знал, что спрашивает приблизительно раз в десятый, но Скотт был ему должен. Кроме того, сегодня день Стайлза, и ему официально разрешено быть нервным и приставучим.

— Ты все здорово сказал, — заученно отозвался Скотт, шаря глазами по толпе. Выискивал свою законную «плюс один», она же Эллисон Арджент. Стайлз до сих пор немножко гордился собой, что поспособствовал их сближению. Правда, пока их отношения считались дружескими, но Стайлз верил в хватку Эллисон.

— Я думал, Дерек ограничится чем-то вроде «ты меня бесишь, но я все равно тебя люблю», — пробубнил Стайлз, никак не в силах успокоиться. — А он говорил три минуты! Даже у Малии были глаза на мокром месте. У Малии, Скотт!

— Тебе не понравились его слова?

— Я от них в восторге, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — И не уверен, что заслужил их, как и самого Дерека, но давай сосредоточимся на проблеме, бро! Он обскакал меня с клятвой! Уму непостижимо. В нашей паре я классно владею ртом. Я, Стайлз! Не Дерек, понимаешь?

— Владеешь ртом — это пошлый намек или мне показалось? — несчастно уточнил Скотт.

— Сложный вопрос, — озадачился Стайлз. — Ну… нет, будем честны — в сексе он лучше меня. Может, он в юности ходил на какие-нибудь эротические курсы? Серьезно, у него, блин, дар — всегда знает, где потрогать и как!

— Клятвы, — напомнил Скотт. — Не отвлекайся. Хотя дело ведь не в них? Вы что, успели поругаться?

— О, нам не из-за чего ругаться! — съязвил Стайлз. — Правда, я тут узнал одну потрясающую новость. Хочешь, поделюсь?

— Делись.

— С середины февраля Дерек выходит на работу! Снова будет учить детишек литературе. Я им та-а-ак горжусь!

— Я чувствую, что должен назвать его мудаком, но объясни почему? — сдался Скотт.

— Потому что мне не нравится эта идея, о’кей? — рассердился Стайлз, как наяву увидев хмурую и очень непреклонную рожу своего мужа. — Мы с Питером предлагали ему заняться магазином. Открыть специальную книжную секцию. У Хейлов богатая коллекция старых трактатов и справочников, их можно привести в порядок, каталогизировать, а потом, например, снимать копии для желающих. Еще Дерек мог бы заняться целенаправленными поисками книг нужной тематики — чем не вариант? Он любит возиться с бумагой — и вот он, отличный шанс совместить хобби и работу. Если он не хочет пересекаться со мной в магазине — прекрасно, будем ходить в разные смены! Как вообще можно предпочесть всему этому ораву озабоченных подростков, плевать хотевших на Мильтона и Сэлинджера?

— Ты его ревнуешь?

Иногда Стайлз ненавидел проницательность Скотта.

— У меня есть основания. Дерек уже однажды спал со своим учеником, что помешает ему сделать это снова?

— Этим учеником был ты.

— Не надо цепляться к деталям! — Стайлз вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Он понимал, что уже порядком достал Скотта, но успокоиться никак не получалось. Подсознательно Стайлз ждал чего-то плохого. Никак не мог поверить, что на этот раз все пройдет гладко. Без страха, смертей и боли.

— Он наотрез отказался от идеи с магазином? — поинтересовался Скотт, не поставленный в известность о душевных метаниях друга.

— Он сказал, что займется этим в свободное время. А потом добавил, что его работа в школе не обсуждается. Дескать, ему нравится учить. Но я его расколол — Дерек удовлетворяет свои инстинкты альфы. Он вечно жалуется, что мы, его беты, нисколько его не слушаемся, а у учеников нет выбора. Для них он мистер Хейл, и его слово закон.

— Раньше тебя заводило, когда он строил из себя препода, — припомнил Скотт. — Прошло?

— Нет, это секси. Но ты видел современных школьников? Мы не были такими озабоченными, Скотт. Я всю школу сох по Лидии, а у той, кстати, при всей ее популярности, секс был только с Джексоном, мной и Эйданом! Ты проходил девственником до выпускного, даже у обаяшки Дэнни было всего несколько парней. Мы серьезно относились к сексу! Сейчас все не так. И Дерек собирается вариться целыми днями в этом бульоне из чужих гормонов. Дерек, оборотень Дерек! Тот, который нюхом чувствует чужой стояк. Тот, кто будет отлично слышать, как какая-нибудь Полин шепчет подружке свои сексуальные фантазии о горячем мистере Хейле.

— Твоем мистере Хейле. С кольцом на пальце. И мужем, который будет ошиваться рядом и привозить ему обед, — парировал Скотт. — Стайлз, угомонись! Он имеет право сам выбрать, где ему работать. Как бы ты реагировал, если бы Дерек решил указывать тебе, чем заниматься?

— Да послал бы его, конечно, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — И он сделал то же самое. Никакого внимания к переживаниям Стайлза!

— О Дереке судачите? — подошедший Айзек плюхнулся рядом со Скоттом и Стайлзом на нарядный, обтянутый красной кожей диван. — Не жалуйся, Стилински. Он хотя бы согласился закрепить с тобой отношения. Для Хейлов это много.

— Я больше не Стилински, — поправил Стайлз. — Дерек так параноил, что мы опять расстанемся, что я ввязался в смену фамилии. Зато у меня теперь классное фото на правах! Показать?

— Кора так и не согласилась? — сочувственно спросил Скотт. Его отношение к Айзеку изменилось в лучшую сторону после новости о его предстоящем отцовстве.

Видимо, Скотт наконец понял, что Айзек больше ни в коей мере не претендует на его драгоценную Эллисон, хотя эти опасения всегда были абсолютно беспочвенны.

— Нет, — Айзек тяжело вздохнул. — Я уже все перепробовал.

Стайлз покосился на него и прикинул, как бы смотаться подальше от новой порции жалоб. Нытье Айзека отравляло жизнь всем окружающим, как Кора вообще с ним встречалась? С другой стороны, его ситуации Стайлз не завидовал. Он отлично знал, какие Хейлы упрямые и твердолобые, а Кора зациклилась на нежелании «навязывать» Айзеку брак.

Мол, раз он не звал ее замуж, пока она не забеременела, почему зовет сейчас? Она так не хочет. Спасибо большое, у нее и без Айзека есть семья, если он не готов к настоящим отношениям.

— …и твой Дерек отказывается с ней поговорить, — уныло произнес Айзек. — А он альфа, мог бы надавить!

— Мой Дерек скорее сожрет пучок аконита, чем станет спорить с Корой в ее положении, — Стайлз встал. — Кстати, пойду его найду. Нам скоро резать торт.

Он покинул укромное местечко, где они со Скоттом скрывались от прочих гостей, и вышел в большой зал арендованного в историческом центре города дома. За столиками почти не было людей — кто-то танцевал, кто-то просто гулял, знакомился и общался. Стайлз сначала хотел устроить все скромно, но Дерек разумно возразил, что скромная церемония у них уже была, поэтому с помощью Лоры, отложившей свою Индию, они в кратчайшие сроки организовали настоящий прием. И теперь Стайлз немало наслаждался наблюдением за разношерстной публикой: приятели Дерека из Нью-Йорка пытались найти общий язык с коллегами отца, бывшие одноклассники и одноклассницы Стайлза старались не заснуть, слушая волонтеров из организации Лоры, а съехавшиеся на свадьбу оборотни со всей Калифорнии подозрительно косились на Криса Арджента и семью Калаверас. Только знакомые дядюшки Питера чувствовали себя как рыба в воде.

Заприметив маячившего вдалеке Дерека, Стайлз обрадовался и начал пробираться к нему сквозь танцующих. Ему оставалось преодолеть всего с десяток ярдов, когда в толпе мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Темные волосы, полные губы, широкие брови и миндалевидные глаза красивого карего цвета.

Донован.

Стайлз захлебнулся воздухом и в панике огляделся по сторонам. Что делать? Почему он здесь? Это же…

Донован обернулся, посмотрел прямо на Стайлза, и тот едва не потерял сознание от облегчения. Это был не Донован. Просто кто-то на него похожий.

— Что с тобой? — возникший из ниоткуда Дерек обнял его за талию и нежно поцеловал Стайлза в щеку. Впрочем, по его тону было ясно, что под заигрыванием Дерек маскирует тревогу.

— Тот парень, темноволосый, в сером костюме, с мартини в руках. Это кто-то из твоих приятелей?

— Нет, это Эштон, дружок Лиама, помощника Скотта. У него недавно что-то случилось, и Скотт уговорил нас пригласить Эштона.

— Точно, — теперь Стайлз действительно вспомнил. — Эштон!

— Он похож на него, — сделав паузу, произнес Дерек. — Я тоже… среагировал. Но это не он.

— Да, — Стайлз кивнул и опустил взгляд. На безымянном пальце Дереке красовалось кольцо — белое золото, гравировка в виде оскаленной волчьей морды и крошечные рубины в глазах. — Он мертв и не причинит нам неприятностей.

— Верно, — Дерек взял его за руку и посмотрел на парное кольцо — такое же, с поправкой на цвет камня. У Стайлза вместо рубина был цитрин, который, по словам Морелл, проводил солнечный свет, заряжал положительной энергией, повышал природный уровень магии и защищал людей с ранимой душой. — Ну что, выкатываем торт или дадим Эннису еще немного времени на танцполе?

— Еще пять минут, и Кали начнет пополнять свою стаю, кусая каждую дамочку, глазеющую на его бицепсы и пресс. И я ей помогу, потому что они должны глазеть на тебя, а я — гордиться тем, что это все мое. Эннис портит нам прием!

— Его портят эти близнецы, которых ты зачем-то позвал. Мне уже пришлось разнимать Эйдана и Джексона, а Итан, чтоб ты знал, осквернил гардеробную.

— С Дэнни?

— На Дэнни я не злюсь, он очень искренне извинился.

— Никто никогда не злится на Дэнни, — проворчал Стайлз. — А мне всегда доставалось. Мы с тобой были на пяти свадьбах, и каждый раз я оказывался крайним!

— Зато сегодня ты можешь безобразничать как хочешь, — рука Дерека с талии медленно поползла на зад, и Стайлз не собирался ее поправлять.

Опьянение от примирения давно прошло, сменившись вполне логичным периодом притирки друг к другу. Все это омрачилось нервотрепкой из-за подготовки к приему и общей усталостью, так что они давно не были вместе, и Стайлз немного соскучился по ласке. Конечно, им предстояла еще одна брачная ночь и короткая медовая неделя в Италии, но он бы не отказался от аванса прямо сейчас.

Интересно, а в гардеробной удобно? Надо под шумок спросить у Дэнни.

— Сохрани этот настрой, — рассеянно попросил Стайлз. — Давай разделаемся с тортом, выпьем и улизнем минут на десять?

— Согласен, — деловито отозвался Дерек, моментально сообразивший, о чем речь. — Надо было включить в клятву, как я ценю и разделяю твою любовь к…

— О, заткнись про клятву! — вскипел Стайлз. — Молчи о ней!

Дерек довольно усмехнулся и, устроив ладонь почти прилично — у Стайлза на бедре, сделал Лоре знак вывозить торт.

Большой, пятиярусный, со свежей клубникой и густыми потеками карамели.

Настоящая сбывшаяся мечта, которую в этот раз никто и ничто не сможет омрачить.

Стайлз посмотрел на мирно беседующих в нише друидов — Дитона, Морелл и Джулию — и улыбнулся, неожиданно ощутив себя в полной безопасности.

— Мой альфа-муж, — шепнул он Дереку на ухо. — Муж-альфа!

Дерек изумленно распахнул глаза, но его взгляд быстро потеплел, а на лице отразилась расслабленность.

— Точно, детка. Некуда больше бежать, теперь ты мой даже по друидским законам. Страшно?

— Х-ха! — Стайлз вскинул голову и подмигнул Дереку. — Бояться следует тебе. А я отлично себя чувствую!

Дерек нарочито закатил глаза, Стайлз рассмеялся, а толпа зааплодировала, заметив их восхитительный торт.

Стайлз увидел Лидию с Эрикой в одинаковых платьях подружек жениха, своего отца, стоявшего рядом с ними, окинул еще раз взглядом собравшихся и окончательно успокоился.

Годовщину этого дня они с Дереком смогут отмечать с удовольствием. А ту вычеркнут из памяти навсегда.

Отправят ее на свалку плохих воспоминаний, где ей самое место. Ублюдок Донован может гореть в аду, а его слова больше не имеют над Стайлзом никакой силы. Они с Дереком не звери, не твари, не монстры и не убийцы.

Они — влюбленные. И они заслужили право быть вместе. В горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии. И смерть не разлучит их еще очень, очень долго.

Стайлз верил в это всей душой.


End file.
